Las aventuras y desventuras de los pequeños esqueletos
by Yunalessca
Summary: Tener hermanos no es nada fácil, pero todo vale la penal y ellos son felices. Estas son las aventuras y desventuras de los pequeños Geno, Error y Fresh y su día a día conviviendo como hermanos. Basado en el comic de Momma CQ. sección de preguntas y respuestas.
1. a veces la relación entre hermanos no es

**_Hey aqui Yunalessca con un nuevo fic. primero antes de empezar con esta lectura voy hacer una aclaraciones. para este fic me estoy basando en los comic de Momma CQ, en estos comic nos muestra un universo donde Geno Sans, Error!Sans y Fresh!Sans son niños y son hermanos y su madre ees la creadora de estos tres personajes. Realmente me enamore perdida mente de esto pequeñines cuando empece a leer este comic, son tan adorable. así que se me ocurrió hacer este fic contando mi propia historia de Momma CQ. asi que si mas preámbulos os dejo leer. porfavor leer la nota final despues de la lectura. ¡nos vemos abajo!_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: a veces la relación entre hermanos no es nada fácil**

* * *

Hacia un hermoso día afuera, los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen, en días como estos los niños esqueletos de una pequeña casa de color azul deberían hacer un picnic pero debes de eso dos de ellos se encontraban en medio de una pelea mientras que el tercer niño intentaba detenerla sin éxito. Ellos eran Geno, el mayor de los tres y el que intentaba detener la pelea, el era amable, dulce y tímido, no tenía la mejor salud de mundo pero siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, era un esqueleto algo bajito y su ojo derecho estaba lleno de glitches que de impedía la visión por ese ojo, vestía de color blanco, lo único de color que llevaba puesto era una gran bufanda roja que siempre llevaba puesta. El hermano de medio se llamaba Error, era un niño que solía enfadase con facilidad y no de gustaba el contacto físico con otras personas excepto los abrazos que de daba su hermano Geno, es un esqueleto de color negro con un ojo más grande que otro le salía líneas azulees debajo de sus ojos, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de glitches con la palabra error, toda su ropa era de un color azul muy oscuro salvo su camiseta que era roja. El más pequeño de todos se llamaba Fresh, aunque siempre mostraba una sonrisa él era incapaz de sentí nada, muy poca veces se ha visto molesto o confundido, su forma de habla era algo rara, vestía colores llamativos y llevaba siempre puesto unas gafas de sol con la palabra Yolo escrita sobre ellas y un sombrero con una hélice.

La pelea entre los hermanos seguía, si hace se le puede llama pelea, Error gritándole a Fresh que se callara y este haciendo chiste malos para hacerle enoja aun mas. Geno suspira, esto dos nunca iban a cambia, todos los días tenía que pelease, al Geno eso no de gustaba, quería mucho a sus hermanos y deseaba que pudieran llevase todos bien, pero parece que eso nunca va a pasar. Vuelve suspira y va a busca a la única persona capaz de hacer que esos dos se tranquilicen. Busco por toda la casa hasta encontrar aquella persona en el patio reglando las flore. Aquella persona era una joven mujer humana de cabello corto de color rosado, ojos marrones, iba con una camiseta verde, pantalones marrones y unas gafas de plasta azules.

-ma… mama-dijo Geno con timidez

Su madre dirigió su mirada donde estaba él y le dedico un sonrisa dejando ver la separación que tenia entre su dos diente centrales. Todo el mundo siempre preguntaban si eran adoptados, puesto que su madre era humana y ellos eran esqueletos, los pequeños esqueletos siempre contestaban lo mismo, ellos eran hijos de su madre, ella dio a luz a cada uno de ellos aunque fue un gran trabajo y pudo a ver muerto por su culpa. Los niños no sabían nada de su padre, lo único que sabían es que era un monstruo esqueleto y nada más, pero a los pequeños no de importaba mucho, tenía a su madre que era la mejor de mundo, había dado su vida por ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Geno? -dijo la mujer, pero al fijase en la cara que tenía su hijo empezó a preocupase –oh dios Geno, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres ir a hospital?

-no… yo estoy bien… son Error y Fresh… no dejan de discutir –su tono de voz era muy melancólico, se ponía muy triste cada vez que su hermanos se peleaban

\- oh mi niño –abrazo a pequeño Geno con delicadeza –yo me encargo de todo no te preocupes.

Se separo de él y ambos se dirigieron donde Error y Fresh estaban peleando.

 **-¡Cállate idiota!** –grito Error a todo pulmón

\- hey bro, deberías calmar esa lengua –dijo Fresh tranquilamente

- **¡nada de bro!**

-oh vamos no seas un hueso duro de roe

- **¡CALLA…**

-chicos –se escucho una voz autoritaria

Ambos hermanos miraron a la dirección de donde vino la voz y se encontraron a su madre con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos fijamente de forma severa. Error trago saliva mientras Fresh mostraba su habitual sonrisa.

-hey mom, ¿Qué onda? –dijo Fresh tranquilamente

-nada de qué onda, ya me podéis decir que es lo que está pasando si no queréis pasa un mal rato –Error se congelo en su sitio y Fresh solo izo un gesto de desinterés

-nah, aquí my bro de cuenta ahora

- **¡¿QUE?!** –Error estaba indignado de que Fresh de dejara con todo el trabajo - **¡ni habla! ¡Todos es tu culpa!**

-¡¿Qué?! -la mirada de Fresh paso a esta molesta, aunque realmente no lo estuviera - ¿que el hecho?

- **¡no has parado de contar esos horribles chiste durante todo el día!**

-no son horrible, solo te rompe el hueso de la risa

-ya basta los dos –dijo su madre con un tono molesto –estoy cansada de vuestras discusiones sin sentido, os lo pasáis todo el día peleando que no os dais cuenta que Geno lo pasa muy mal por vuestra culpa

- **¡Geno!, ¿Donde estas?** –los ojos de Error estaban llenos de glitches provocados por el enfado que no le dejaban ver

-es… estoy aquí Error –se acerco a Error

- **lo siento mucho Geno, me dejo llevar por el enfado fácilmente que se me olvida pensar en ti** –dijo Error muy preocupado por Geno

-n… no pasa nada… solo con que dejéis de pelea a mi me basta –sonrió tiernamente

-don't worry, bro –Fresh volvió a su habitúa sonrisa

-ahora quiero que vosotros dos- dijo la mujer aun con su tono autoritario –os pidáis disculpas

-es necesa… -Fresh noto la mirada severa de su madre, ella podía ser amor y armonía pero era mejor no enfada porque se convertía en un verdadero demonio –ok mom… Error lo siento –extiende su mano como señal de paz

- **si… yo también lo siento Fresh** –agarro su mano con un poco de dificulta por su odio a contacto físico

-muy bien y ahora Erro debes mantenerte quieto hasta que tus glitches desaparezcan –la mujer parecía más tranquila y volvió a tener un tono de voz más tierno

- **si tomara como unos veintes minutos que se me pase por completo**

-hey bro, después de que se te pase los glitches, ¿jugamos a pokemon?

- **porque siempre que discutimos terminamos jugando al pokemon. Pero si me gustaría jugar**

Geno sonrió ampliamente y instintivamente abrazo a sus dos hermanos, era muy feliz cuando ellos dos se llevaban bien, ojala eso durara para siempre pero el sabia que eso iba a ser imposible. Error a sentí el abrazo su prime impuso era de empujar a la personal que osaba tócale pero luego se calmo a saber que el responsable de abrazo era Geno, correspondió el abrazo sin duda, Geno era la única persona que dejaba que lo tocase sin contar con su madre. Fresh correspondió el abrazo automáticamente, el no entendía la fascinación de las personas por abrazase pero eso no importaba ahora.

La relación de estos tres hermanos podía ser algo complicada pero hacían todo los posible por apoyase mutuamente. El futuro de reparaba para estos niños mucha felicidad y a la vez mucho dolor.

* * *

 ** _hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. la forma de habla de Fresh en los comic es muy de los 90, a la hora de traducir lo que dice me dio un poco de dolor de cabeza, no soy muy buena en ingle, y bueno no sabia muy bien como adaptado a español así que decidí usas palabras en ingle para dale un toque pesado. y ante de despedirme me gustaría hacer una sección de preguntas y repuestas despues de cada capitulo, podeis preguntarles a los personajes cualquier cosa, también podeis pregúntame a mi si_** ** _queréis. bueno nada mas que decir solo que ¿hasta el próximo capitulo!_**


	2. Cuanto más seamos mucho mejor

**_(este capitulo se ha re-subido debido que tuve que hacer unos cambios en ella, tampoco fue mucho lo que cambie, pero debido a mi falta de investigación, por no dice poca paciencia y vagancia, había cometido un error en unas de las descripciones_** ** _físicas, así que lo arregle ante de pasa a siguiente capitulo)_**

 ** _Hola a todos, aquí Yunalessca con un nuevo capitulo. Ante de seguir a todos lo que leen esta historia tanto siguiéndola o como lector silencioso, muchas gracias a todos. Este capitulo es mas largo que anterior, el largor de los capítulos dependerá de mi_** _inspiración_ **_así que espero que os disfrutéis y asegurados de lee la nota final, ¡nos vemos abajo!_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Cuanto más seamos mucho mejor**

* * *

Geno, Error y Fresh estaban jugando a una partida del UNO y como siempre Geno era el que iba ganando, Geno tenía la sospecha de que sus hermanos de dejaban ganar a todos los juegos que jugaban juntos aunque ellos siempre decían que él era muy bueno en los juegos. Desde hacía un pequeño tiempo, tres días exactamente, que Error y Fresh no se peleaban y eso era todo un reto para este par de hermanos, quizá se debiera a que Geno estaba mostrando una gran mejoría con su salud, hace no mucho tiempo el niño tuvo que pasa una larga temporada en el hospital a causa de su delicada salud, esto aparece ha hecho que Error y Fresh hicieran una tregua para que Geno no empeorada por su culpa.

-¡UNO! – dijo Geno al coloca su penúltima carta

-ja, ya casi ganas bro –Fresh aparto la mirada de las cuatro carta que aun poseía para dirigida hacia su hermano –aunque no te confíes algunos de nosotros podemos remontar o por lo menos yo lo hare –a decir esto último dirige su mirada a Error que poseía en sus manos por lo menos unas veintes cartas –bro no has tenido mucha suerte

- **mejor dicho, no me has dejado de bombardea con cartas de tomar cuatro cartas o dos** –aunque su voz se notaba cierta molestia pero su rostro mostraba serenidad

-sorry bro, pero así es este juego

Mientras que los pequeños jugaban, su madre se encontraba atendiendo una llamada de una buena amiga suya.

-sí, no te preocupes Com, yo puedo cuídalo… no me molesta en absoluto… tienes cosas importantes que hacer y lo entiendo… no puedes déjalo solo durante todo ese tiempo Com, tranquilízate, yo puedo encárgame de él… en serio no hay problema… no hay de que, nos vernos más tarde y cuídate

Ella cuelga la llamada y suspira, su amiga podía ser un poco difícil pero la adoraba. Cogió la taza de café que estaba bebiendo ante de la llamada de Com, ahora se encontraba frió, y va donde se encontraba sus pequeños. Lo primero que a llegar es a un Error derrotado con una gran cantidad de carta en su mano siendo consolado por Geno, puesto que Geno no poseía ninguna carta supuso que de nuevo había ganado. La mujer sonríe por aquella escena, sus hijos podían ser a veces unos diablillos pero realmente eran una ternura, se acerca con lentitud a ellos y acaricia con ternura a cada uno de ellos.

-mis niños –dijo la mujer aun manteniendo la sonrisa –hoy vamos a tener una visita muy especial

-¿de quien mom?

-es una sorpresa, solo puedo decirles que lleváis una temporada sin verle

-¿cuando llega mama? –dijo Geno muy pensativo

\- en una media hora, así que recoger vueltas cosas que habéis dejado tiradas

-¡siiii! –dijeron los tres niños a la ver y empezaron a recoger el desorden que habían dejado a lo largo de la mañana

La mujer se ríe tenue mente, como suele decir ella los pequeños pueden ser unos diablillos pero son realmente unos angelitos. Ella se pone en macha a la cocina para lava su taza de café, ya no necesitaba toma más café.

* * *

Ya había pasado casi media hora y los tres niños se encontraba esperando delante de la puerta para recibir a su invitado, aunque Error se encontraba allí por Geno, si fuera por él se hubiera encerrado en su habitación hasta que la visita se machara. En eso tocaron el timbre y la madre de los niños fue abrir la puerta, puesto que Fresh y Geno hacían un duelo de mirada para ver quien había la puerta y Error se mostraba desinteresado. Ella suspira y termina abriendo la puerta dejando ver a una mujer humana de cabello largo ondulado que tapaba en totalidad su ojo derecho de color rojo y con las puntas lago amarillas, ojos amarillo, llevaba puesto una camiseta de un blanco con un tono de amarillo, pantalones vasquero y una bufanda de azul marino con un espantado de estrellas doradas, a su lado estaba un niño esqueleto con una larga bufanda manchada con pintura de varios colores y alrededor de sus pupilas en una tenía un circulo azul y la otra una estrella de color ámbar.

-¡tía Com, Ink! –dijeron los niños emocionados, incluyendo a Error, por las personas que acababan de llegar

Llevaban un pequeño tiempo sin ver a su tía y a su primo Ink debido a que recientemente ellos se habían mudado y no encontraban tiempo para ir a visitarlos.

-veo que estáis lleno de energía como siempre niños –dijo Com les dedica una sonrisa a sus sobrinos – ¿Cómo han estado CQ?

-hemos estado como siempre, intentando sobrevivir en una pequeña casa pero todo bien –dijo la madre de los niños desinteresada mente -¿Qué tal vosotros con el tema de la mudanza?

-os pues, ya casi esta todo está listo, puede que en unos días volvamos hacer vida normal

-eso es bueno, se echaba de menos a los dos por aquí –al decir esto CQ señala a sus hijos con el dedo, Geno estaba muy emocionado que su pupila parecía una estrella, Error solamente sonreía alegre mente y Fresh… bueno Fresh seguía como siempre.

-je je, ya veo. Bueno yo ya tengo que irme, gracias por acertad cuida a Ink de improviso

-no hay de que, ya sabes que la familia esta para ayuda

-si –Com miro a su pequeño –Ink cariño volveré a buscarte por la noche, pórtate bien y no comas mucho dulces

-si mama, no te preocupes –dijo alegremente Ink y sonríe

-muy bien, hasta luego cariño –Com abraza con ternura a Ink y a separase de deja un beso en su frente. Miro a sus sobrinos –adiós peques

-hasta la noche CQ

-si

Una vez terminada las despedida Com se subió a su coche y se fue de ahí, CQ cierra la puerta y les dice a los niños que fueran a jugar a patio mientras ella termina de preparar el almuerzo, los cuatro niños se dirigieron a patio sin rechistar, una vez ahí se sentaron en el piso.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –pregunto Geno

- **no tengo ni idea... podíamos jugar con la pelota**

-eso suena bien –Sonrió Ink tímidamente

-voy a busca el balón –Fresh vuelve a dentro de la casa en busca de la pelota

- **por cierto Ink, ¿alguna noticia de tu padre?** –pregunto Error tranquilamente

\- ¡oh si! Hace un par de días recibir una postal de él desde Nueva York, aparece su nueva exposición esta siendo un gran éxito haya –Ink se notaba muy feliz y emocionado

Ink a cambio de los tres hermanos, si poseía un padre, era un monstruo esqueleto amante de arte y una gran personal. Muchos de los conocidos de la familia llegaron a pensar que los padres de Ink estaban divorciados por que su padre nunca estaba en casa sino en cualquier punto de mundo bien lejos de casa, pero resulta que el padre de niño era un artista que continuamente estaba viajando, montando exposiciones en galerías de gran prestigio por todo el mundo. Apenas el pobre hombre paraba en casa y cuando por fin podía estar en su casa por unos pocos días no podía coincidir con Com, ella era una mujer muy trabajadora y siempre estaba llena de trabajo, aunque ella siempre procura de tomase a menos dos días para poder ver a su marido antes de que este volviera a irse. Las personas decían que aquella relación no podía funciona pero es que la verdad a ellos de importaba una mierda los que los demás dijeran, ellos estaban enamorado, la llama aun seguía viva después de todo este tiempo y de la vida tan ajetreada que tenia ambos.

-eso es genial Ink

-sí que los es Geno

Fhesh volvió con la pelota y el grupo empezó a jugar con ella hasta que CQ salió para avísales que el almuerzo estaba listo. Los cuatro niños pusieron la mesa y luego se sentaron a comer. La comida trascurrió con tranquilidad, más de la que se podía desea. Una vez terminada la comida empezaron a repartir las tareas, CQ y Error se encargarían de lava los platos, mientras que Fresh, Geno y Ink recogían y limpiaban la mesa. Cuando CQ y Error se fueron a la cocina, Fresh dijo que tenía que ir al baño y que volvería pronto, Geno y Ink sabían que solo era una excusa para no trabaja pero a ellos de daba igual podían ellos solos con el trabajo.

-Geno...

-¿si ink?

\- se te ve muy bien, pareciera… bueno como sin nunca hubieras enfermado –dijo Ink con cautela

-¡¿en serio?! –Dijo Geno alegremente –la verdad es que llevo esto días sintiéndome fenomenal, ya no tengo dolores y ya no tartamudeo, la verdad me gustaría quédame así para siempre

Ink lo mira sonriente mente, era cierto que Geno se veía estupendamente pero no había que baja la guardia, por desgracia en cualquier momento Geno puede volver a recaer y podía ser peor que la última vez. Ink había tenido algunas pesadillas durante la estancia de Geno en el hospital, fueron causadas por algo que de contó Error, el había escuchado a la tía CQ hablar con su madre acerca, Error no escucho muy bien la conversación pero pudo entender una palabra que a Ink nunca se dé iba olvida, era sobre el estado de Geno. Ink sacude su cabeza y se relaja, quizá y solo quizá no pasara nada malo esta vez, quizá Geno por fin se recupero por completo y lo que escucho Error, fácilmente pudo equivocase ¿verdad?

-Ink ¿pasa algo? –Geno se encontraba en frente de él mirando preocupadamente

-oh, no es nada Geno solo pensaba en mi padre –mintió

-¿te ha dicho cuando vuelve?

-sí, decía que volvería antes de que las vacaciones terminen, espero que sea pronto tengo muchas ganas de verle pero espero que no haga lo mismo de siempre con mama

Lo que dice Ink es que sus padres por las noches cuando el supuesta mente debe está dormido, ambos se encierra en su habitación con llave, saltan en la cama y hacen unos extraños ruidos que parecían gritos. Ink descubrió lo que hacia sus padres cuando él iba a la cocina por algo de bebe y escucho un grito que venía de la habitación de sus padres, Ink preocupado por sus padres fue abrir la puerta pero se llevo una sorpresa a ver que estaba cerrada con llave, empezó a toca la puerta como loco y los saltos en la cama y los ruidos pararon de golpe, pasado unos minutos sus padres le abre la puerta y de dicen que no tiene que preocupase que solo estaban haciendo cosas de adultos.

-aunque sea cosas que hagan los adultos, no me gusta nada en absoluto –dijo Ink con desagrado –me asuste mucho aquella vez

-¿y porque no se lo dices? –pregunto Geno

-lo hice pero solo se ríen y ya esta

-pues no se que decirte, mi madre no hace esas cosas

-¡Geno! ¡Ink! –grito CQ desde la cocina

-será mejor que terminemos con nuestro trabajo

-si Geno

Ambos pequeños esqueletos siguieron con su trabajo.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche y los cuatro niños esqueletos se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá viendo una película que estaban pasando en la tele. CQ los tapo con una manta ha cada de ellos, en eso toca el timbre de la casa y ella de inmediato fue abrir.

-siento a ver llegado tarde –dijo Com entrando a la casa

-no pasa nada –dijo CQ sin dale importancia al asunto

-¿Dónde está?

-en el salón durmiendo en el sofá

Ambas mujeres fueron a salón para encontrase la imagen más tierna que sus ojos habían visto. Geno estaba acostado en sofá con la cabeza en las piernas de Fresh y los pies sobre las piernas de Error, Error apoyaba la cabeza sobre la de Ink, mientras que este la apoya en el hombro de Erro. CQ y Com sonrieron por la escena, y Com se acerco a Ink y lo separo de Error con cuidado y lo cogió como si fuera una princesa.

-bueno nosotros nos vamos, dile a los peques que pueden pasar por casa cuando quieran

-claro no hay problema

\- y CQ

-mmm

-Geno se ve de maravilla

A decir esto Com sale de la casa con Ink y lo sube a coche. CQ vio como el coche se alejaba de la casa, y antes de volver a entra a la casa vio el cielo estrellado y pidió un deseo.

* * *

 _ **SECCIÓN PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS**_

Debido a que nadie dejo un Review con preguntas (mejor dicho nadie dejo ningún review) en este capitulo no habar sección de preguntas y respuesta. Recuerdo a todos que podeis hacerles preguntas a los personajes que salen en el fic, también a mi si queréis, y también podeis dejarle restos de cualquier tipo, aunque sin pasase que la mayoría de los personajes son niños.

* * *

 _ **a medida que pasa la historia aparecerán mas personaje que no aparecen en el comic, si tenéis alguna sugerencia decirme, cualquier ayuda es muy valiosa. bueno hasta aquí todo solo queda decir que ¡hasta próximo capitulo!**_


	3. una mala noche

_**Hola aquí Yunalessca con un nuevo capitulo, ante de empezar déjame decirles que tuve que hace un minúsculo cambio en el capitulo anterior, no es nada ni siquiera causa un gran impacto en la historia pero había cometido una metedura de pata con las descripción de Com y tuve cambiarla. también se suponía que este capitulo iba a esta listo para la semana pasada pero estuve muy ocupada y no pude terminado hasta ahora, son las dos de la mañana. asi que los dejo leer en paz ahora, espero que os guste y nos vemos abajo.**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: una mala noche

Oscuridad, era lo único que veía CQ, no sabía dónde se encontraba o como había llegado ahí, lo último que ella recordaba era que acaba de contarle un cuento para dormir a Geno y nada más. Sintió una pequeña molestia en las manos y miro hacia ellas, descubrió que era rodeada por una luz que la dejaba ver su cuerpo, y se pudo fija de la molestia que tenía en sus manos era un polvo blanquecinos que de cubría hasta las muñecas, ella reconoció a instante que era ese polvo y se lo quito inmediatamente como pudo. ¿Qué había pasado? ella debería esta en casa con sus pequeños en vez de aquel oscuro lugar con polvo de un muerto fallecido en las manos. Una vez logrado quita la mayor cantidad de polvo se arrodillo en el suelo.

-esto debes ser un sueño, un jodido y estúpido sueño

Debía ser eso, en algún momento mientras de contaba su cuento a Geno se quedo dormida y ahora solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-ma… mama

CQ se quedo congelada, reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio, se giro temerosamente por donde vino la voz y ahí estaba el, su pequeño niño, su querido Geno.

-mama… ¿Dónde estamos?... ¿Qué está pasando? –la voz de Geno se notaba debí y eso izo que CQ se preocupada

-no pasa nada cariño, ven aquí conmigo –CQ extendió sus brazos hacia él –juntos buscaremos una salida así que ven con mama

Geno camino despacio hacia ella, se encontraba unos pocos metros de ella así que iba a tarda un poquito. CQ se levanto para llega a el más rápido pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso, sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalda. En eso Geno se paro, en su mirada mostraba un terror absoluto.

-ma… ma… mama –Geno cayo de rodilla

Lo que paso en los siguientes segundos fue que CQ salió corriendo a donde estaba el pobre de Geno y cuando ella lo abraza, el niño se convierte en polvo en sus brazos lo único que quedo fue su bufanda roja. CQ quedo mirando el monto de polvo que alguna vez fue su hijo, cogió la bufanda con fuerza y lagrimas empezaron a Salí de sus ojos sin parar.

-¡NOOOO!

El grito desgarrado de CQ se escucho por todas partes llenando el oscuro y silencioso lugar con los lamentos de una madre.

-¿mama?

CQ abrió los ojos que había cerrados cuando empezó a llora y se dio cuenta que no estaba en aquel tenebroso y oscuro lugar, si no en su habitación, sentada en la cama y con el pijama puesto. Miro a la puerta de su habitación que estaba abierta y se encontró con un soñoliento Geno.

-¿mama te pasa algo? –dijo el pequeño medio dormido

Así que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla y nada mas, CQ suspira aliviada, se limpia las lágrimas y le sonríe a Geno.

-no pasa nada cariño, estoy bien

-es que te escuche grita –Geno parecía más consciente que antes

-solo fue un mal sueño nada mas –la mujer de quito importancia el asunto

Geno no estaba satisfecho, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se subió a la cama de su madre. La miro fijamente como si estuviera analizándola.

-¿de qué trataba el sueño? –pregunto serio

-¿de… de que iba? –En su mente se cruzo la imagen de su hijo convirtiéndose en polvo y trago saliva -pues soñé que el trabajo se me incrementaba hasta formase montañas y pareciera que nunca iba a termina –su mentira no era muy elaborada pero esperaba que de bastara a su hijo

Geno no estaba muy convencido pero lo dejo pasa, su madre no tenía porque mentí.

-¿puedo dormir contigo? –pregunto Geno

-claro cariño –le sonrió con ternura

Geno sonrió ampliamente y se acomodo en la cama de su madre, CQ lo tapa con las sabanas y se acuesta.

-buenas noches Geno

-buenas noche mama

CQ se puso mira el techo de su habitación, ella ya no tenía sueño después de aquella pesadilla. Era curioso ella no se acuerda de que se hubiera ido a dormir a su habitación pero quizá se deba que ella se encontraba muy cansada que no se dio cuenta, bueno eso ya no importaba. Empezó dale vueltas lo que había soñado, era muy común para ella tener pesadillas donde Geno era el protagonista pero siempre los escenarios Eran una sala de hospital donde Geno estaba conectado a una serie de máquinas que lo mantienen con vida o en un cementerio dando lugar el funeral de Geno, nunca antes había estado en aquella habitación oscura y menos con ella con polvo de monstruos en sus manos, no sabía que podía significa eso pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno, nunca lo era. Miro de reojo a Geno, el estaba con los ojos cerrados respirando tranquilamente, CQ sonríe, esa escena de recordaba el día que Geno nació.

Él fue un bebe esqueleto muy pequeño con la magia muy débil, su nacimiento fue muy accidentado que casi el pequeño casi no lo consigue pero eso quedo atrás. Cuando pusieron a Geno en la incubadora, el dormía placida y tranquilamente, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Para CQ el era el bebé más hermoso que había visto en su vida, dentro de ella crecía las ganas de protégelo de todo, así con ese pasamiento de hizo una promesa a su primer hijo, promesa que iba a ser difícil de cumplir.

Cuando Geno fue creciendo se descubrió su frágil salud y que tenía que someterse a costoso tratamientos médicos para que el niño no sintiera dolor alguno, la economía familia estaba continuamente bajando o subiendo como si fuera una montaña rusa que no tuviera fin. CQ hacía de todo para que su pequeño estuviera bien, Como también de ayudaba con los gastos puestos que estaba sola, había sucedido una series de cosas con su pareja que ella no quiere contar. Algunas ocasiones todo iba bien pero la mayoría de tiempo no era así, CQ había tenido que sacrificas algunas cosas por Geno y entre esos sacrificios se encontraban Error y Fresh, los dos pequeño tenían que usa la ropa que a Geno de quedaba pequeña, los juguetes eran muy pocos y muy desgastados, CQ solo podía esta con los niños muy poco rato porque tenía que ir a trabaja alguno de sus dos trabajos. No había sido hasta hace unos pocos años que pudieron ser una familia algo feliz, una gran cantidad monetaria había entrado, ¿su procedencia? Solo CQ lo sabía, con ese dinero pudieron paga todas las deudas y aun sobraba para una larga temporada. CQ pudo dedicase a trabaja en casa para esta más tiempo con sus hijos, recupera el tiempo que no pudo está con ellos.

Ella había fracasado como madre, había abandonado por un temporada a dos de sus hijos y se echaba la culpa por la condición de Geno. Ella sentía que no había hecho lo suficiente cuando estaba embarazada de Geno por eso la salud de este era muy deplorable.

CQ todas las noches de pide un deseo a las estrellas, teniendo la esperanza de que aun día se cumpliría pero nunca ocurría lo que deseaba y con cada día que pasaba su esperanza iba disminuyendo. Ella finge está bien, que puede carga con todo esto pero era una mentira ¿hacia cuanto ella no sonreía auténticamente con otras personas? Lo recordaba.

Sintió unos pequeños brazos que la rodeaban, miro a Geno y este se encontraba abrazándola.

-lo siento… -dijo el pequeño

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando? –pregunto algo confusa

-lo siento –fue su única contestación

CQ de acaricia la cabeza y lo abraza.

-todo está bien mi amor, descansa que mañana será un hermoso día

Geno susurro un sí y se acomodo en la cama, CQ esperaba que Geno no se preocupada mas por ella. Lo que CQ no sabía era la verdadera razón de porque Geno se encontraba aquí, era cierto que había escuchado el grito de su madre pero el ya se encontraba despierto por culpa de un pequeño dolor en su pecho que desapareció a poco rato, se había dirigido a la habitación de la mujer para comunicarle el dolor pero cuando la escucho grita no pudo hacerlo. Ya no importaba, el dolor desapareció y no iba agobia a su madre con eso puesto que ella ya estaba teniendo una mala noche, mañana seria otro día.

* * *

 ** _Sección de preguntas y repuestas._**

no hay preguntas, perdones las molestias causadas.

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que de haya gustado. os recuerdo que podeis hacerles preguntas a los personajes y a mi o hacer que hagan un reto, también podeis deja vuestras sugerencia, toda idea sera bien recibida. si nada mas que decir ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!_**


	4. I'll sleep when I'm dead

**_Hola aquí Yunalesca con un nuevo capitulo. Para ser sincera este capitulo tomo un rumbo diferente a lo que yo había pensado para el, no se como pero lo que iba a revela en este capitulo se transformo en otra cosa. Bueno este un capitulo algo corto pero espero que os disfrutéis. ¡Ah! y gracias a NaruNein, tu reviews me ha llenado de determinación. sin mas que decir os dejo leer el capitulo. ¡nos vemos abajo!_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: I'll sleep when I'm dead**

* * *

Geno estaba sentado en el sofá viendo un programa llamado cocinando con un robot asesino presentado por Metatton, estaba aburrido, su madre tuvo que Salí hace unos recados y Error y Fresh habían salido por alguna razón que Geno desconocía, eso era realmente raro. Apago la tele y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Hoy estaba siendo un día solitario y eso no era para nada bueno, el solo con su pensamiento y su culpa. Geno no podía evita que los pensamientos crueles hacia sí mismo vinieran a su mente cuando se encontraba completamente solo, era horrible y a causa de eso casi consigue en varias ocasiones comete un terrible error.

Apenas llego a la cocina fue rápido a refrigerador a saca el agua que estaba completamente fría y la sirvió en un vaso. Encendió una pequeña radio que había ahí, estaba puesta en una emisora de música, dos de los locutores parecían muy tímidos mientras el tercero era mucho más extrovertido, Geno juraba que esa voz ya la había escuchado hace unos momentos en la televisión.

-ok Darling ya es hora pasa a la siguiente canción, ¿no crees Blooky? –dijo las voz extrovertida con un tono afeminado

-oh… claro… l... la siguiente canción es una petición de Spooky_Scarry_Skeletons18… es de la banda Set it off… la canción se llama I'll sleep when I'm dead… espero que la disfrutéis

Después de eso la canción empezó a zona, realmente esa canción era la favorita de Geno aunque fuera difícil de cree, la canción era de un tono oscuro y podía ser algo aterradora para alguien sensible pero para Geno era una canción que tenia parecido a su situación. A Error no de gustaba y mas la parte donde decía "supongo que dormiré cuando este muerto", lo hacía pone tenso y preocupase por Geno, el no quería que aquella canción de recordase su delicada situación pero irónicamente la canción le servía a Geno como una forma de desahogarse, de decir cómo se sentía sin tener que decirlo con su palabras, alejaba los negativos pensamiento cada vez que la cantaba y se quitaba un peso de encima. Geno empezó a canta la canción con toda su fuerza, realmente de motivaba esta canción, tanto que no se dio cuenta que el teléfono estaba sonando.

"It's the same each and every night/ Es lo mismo todas y cada una de las noches"

"Glare at my screen with two big bloodshot eyes/ Miro mi pantalla con dos grandes ojos ensangrentados"

"I'm stuck self torturing/ Porque estoy atascado, auto-torturándome"

"My meds are failing me/ Mis medicamentos me están fallando"

"internal clock in smithereens/ Mi reloj interno está hecho pedazos"

"Can't fix this, I'm hopeless/ No puedo arreglarlo, estoy desesperado"

"My eye are stapled open wide/ Mis ojos están engrapados abiertos en par en par"

"As I lay down on my side/ Mientras estoy recostado en mi sitio"

"I am bouncing off these walls/ Estoy rebotando en éstas paredes"

"Notice my hands begin to twitch/ Observo mi manos, comenzaron a temblar"

"Unprovoked assaulting of my conscious wit/ Inesperadamente ataco mi conciencia e ingenio"

"Me and the tv are enemies/ Yo y la televisión somos enemigos"

"Sickening static surrounds my mind/ Estática nauseabunda rodea mi mente"

"I'm losing time in realizing/ Estoy perdiendo tiempo, y me doy cuenta"

"That after days of thought that/ Después de días de pensar eso"

"I'm stuck self torturing/ Porque estoy atascado, auto-torturándome"

"My meds are failing me/ Mis medicamentos me están fallando"

"internal clock in smithereens/ Mi reloj interno está hecho pedazos"

"Can't fix this, I'm hopeless/ No puedo arreglarlo, estoy desesperado"

"My eye are stapled open wide/ Mis ojos están engrapados abiertos en par en par"

"As I lay down on my side/ Mientras estoy recostado en mi sitio"

"I am bouncing off these walls/ Estoy rebotando en éstas paredes"

"As I focus on the clock/ Mientras me concentro en el reloj"

"Time stands still but I cannot/ El tiempo se detiene, pero yo no puedo"

"I should strap myself in bed/ Debería atarme a la cama"

"I guess I'll sleep when I am dead/ Supongo que dormiré cuando este muerto"

"Talk to myself, lyng in darkness so content/ Hablo conmigo mismo, acostado en la oscuridad tan contento"

"As the sun begins to rise, I can barely shut my eyes/ Mientras el sol comienza a elevarse, apenas puedo cerrar los ojos"

"This crazed delirius mess laughing at everything I see/ este delirante y loco desastre; riéndome de todo lo que veo"

"My sanity is spent, just tell me where my time went/ Mi cordura esta agotada, solo dime donde desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo"

"I'm losing it/ Lo estoy perdiendo"

"Attention! All insomniacs, please raise your rigt hand/ ¡Atención! Todos los insomnes, por favor levanten su mano derecha"

"And kindly repeat after me/ Y repitan amablemente después de mi"

"I guess I'll sleep when I am dead/ Supongo que dormiré cuando este muerto"

"I'm stuck self torturing/ Porque estoy atascado, auto-torturándome"

"My meds are failing me/ Mis medicamentos me están fallando"

"internal clock in smithereens/ Mi reloj interno está hecho pedazos"

"Can't fix this, I'm hopeless/ No puedo arreglarlo, estoy desesperado"

"My eye are stapled open wide/ Mis ojos están engrapados abiertos en par en par"

"As I lay down on my side/ Mientras estoy recostado en mi sitio"

"I am bouncing off these walls/ Estoy rebotando en éstas paredes"

"As I focus on the clock/ Mientras me concentro en el reloj"

"Time stands still but I cannot/ El tiempo se detiene, pero yo no puedo"

"I should strap myself in bed/ Debería atarme a la cama"

"I guess I'll sleep when I am dead/ Supongo que dormiré cuando este muerto"

"I guess I'll sleep when I am…/ Supongo que dormiré cuando este…"

La canción término y las voces de los locutores vuelven a sonar, estaban hablando sobre la canción pero Geno no estaba escuchando, respiraba agitadamente y su semblante estaba relajado, realmente esta canción de ayudaba bastante, los pensamientos horribles se habían ido durante un rato. Geno apaga la radio, ya no de apetecía escucha mas música y escucho la entrada de la casa abrirse.

-ya estoy en casa bebé ¿tus hermanos aun no han vuelto? –se escucho la voz de CQ desde la entrada

Su madre había llegado, el no podía está más feliz por eso. Corrió hacia la entrada y de dio un fuerte abrazo a CQ.

-¡bienvenida! –dijo Geno muy feliz

-wow, no sabía que me habías echado de menos, solo estuve afuera una media hora –acaricio la cabeza de su hijo con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la bolsa de la compra

-es que me sentía muy solo

-no te preocupes mi vida, mama está aquí para hacerte compañía –le sonrió tierna mente

-¡Sí!

Ambos fueron a la cocina para acomoda los víveres, después pasaron el rato viendo la tele juntos. A poco tiempo Error y Fresh por fin llegan a casa, algo tramaban esos dos, era muy raro que ellos andarán juntos sin que Geno tuviera que suplícales, si definitivamente tramaban algo pero Geno ya lo averiguaría en otra ocasión ahora solo quería pasa tiempo con ellos.

* * *

 _ **Sección preguntas y respuestas**_

Sigue sin haber preguntas o retos. perdonen las molestia.

* * *

 ** _La verdad es que no sabia si poner la canción o no o si solo ponía un trozo o la ponía completa, a final la puse completa, decidi poner la letra en el idioma orinal y a un lado la letra traducida, espero que esto no se un problema. Realmente es culpa de esta canción que mis planes hayan cambiado y también es culpa de Alainaprana, la creadora del comic Momma CQ, dijo que de gustaría que esta canción fuera la canción de Geno porque de quedaba como anillo a dedo, y yo despues de esta escuchándola como unas cuantas veces ya no se me va de la cabeza. Pues hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, antes de irme os recuerdo que podeis hacer preguntas o retos, también cualquier sugerencia en muy bien recibida. Sin nada mas que decir ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!_**


	5. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Geno!

_**Hola aquí Yunalessca con un nuevo capitulo, la verdad es que este capitulo lo quería publica el día 6 de agosto pero no pudo ser, son las dos de las mañana de siete de agosto por unas horas no pude subido el 6. Bueno como se suele decir mejor tarde que nunca. Pues no os molesto mas y os dejo lee el capitulo ¡nos vemos abajo!**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Geno!**

* * *

La habitación de pequeño Geno era grande y acogedora, la paredes estaban pintadas de un azul pastel que de gustaba mucho a pequeño, bajo la ventana había un asiento de color blanco y sobre este se encontraba una pequeña gran colección de peluches que su madre, hermanos, tíos y primo de habían regalados durante todos estos años, había un almario de madera donde se encontraba guardado pare de su ropa, también había una cómoda echa de mismo materia que el almario que guardaba toda su ropa, había una pequeña biblioteca lleno de libros de escolares y de ciencia ficción, también había un escritorio de mismo materia que almario, encima de este había una lámpara con forma de un Pikachu, un bote lleno de lápices de colores y una alcancía con forma de Snorlax , en la esquina cercana a la ventana estaba la cama de pequeño donde este se encontraba durmiendo profunda y tranquilamente.

En eso un dulce aroma que había entrado por la puerta e impregnado toda la estancia, el aroma entro por el orificio donde se suponía que estaba la nariz, esto izo que el pequeño se fuera despertando poco a poco. Lo primero que vio a abrir los ojos fue el techo de su habitación, en eso se levanta, sentándose en la cama, bostezo con fuer y pasa su mano por sus ojos en un intento de quitase el poco sueño que aun tenia. Se quedo mirando fijamente a ningún punto durante un rato y decide levantase, sale de su habitación y se dirige a baño, una vez en el ahí Geno se mira al espejo y se da cuenta que tiene una corona de flores amarillas puesta en su cabeza, se rio, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero ¿Por qué motivo llevaba una corona? En eso de vino un recuerdo a su mente, hoy era 6 de agosto, el día de su cumpleaños, por eso llevaba puesto a corona de flores amarilla, todos los años por su cumpleaños su madre de hacia una corana de flores y se la ponía mientras el dormía para que se llevara una sorpresa cuando se levantara, volvió a reí, paso su mano por su cuello sintiendo las pequeñas cicatrices que estaba por toda esa zona y se dispuso a cepillases los dientes. Cuando termino volvió a su habitación para cambiase, se puso una camiseta verde con una carita sonriente amarilla en el medio de esta, pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas, con grandes bolsillos y de color marrón, su chaqueta blanca y su habitúa bufanda roja. Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras para luego dirigirse a la cocina de donde provenía el dulce aroma que dé había despertado.

CQ se encontraba haciendo tortitas para el desayuno, hoy era un día muy especial así que tenía que hacer un desayuno especial para sus pequeños. No se dio cuenta cuando Geno entro a lugar, estaba muy distraída haciendo su labor.

-mama

-¿Eh? –CQ se gira y se encuentra con un sonriente Geno - ¡oh! ¡Buenos días mi niño! –dijo con entusiasmo

-buenos días mama ¿estas cocinado tortitas?

-¡por supuesto!

-no debiste a vete molestado

-pero que dices, hoy es un día muy especial y mi pequeño se merece lo mejor –CQ sonrió ampliamente

-gracias mama –Geno abraza a su madre con cariño

-feliz cumpleaños mi bebe –lo abraza y le besa en la frente –siéntate en la mesa que ya va está listo el desayuno

-si mama

Geno se separo de ella y fue a comedor donde ya estaban sus dos hermanos esperando.

-hey, happy birthday bro –dijo Fresh con su habitúa sonrisa

-gracias Fresh

-feliz cumpleaños Geno –dijo Error

-gracias Error

Geno se siena en la silla alado de Error y empezaron habla entre los tres. A poco rato CQ llega con dos platos lleno de tortitas y lo deja sobre la mesa. La familia durane el desayuno no pararon de habla y de reí.

* * *

Ya en la tarde, todo estaba preparado para el cumpleaños de pequeño Geno, el salón de la casa había sido decorado con globos y serpentina de varios colores, la mesa estaba lleno de una variada cantidad de comida y de bebidas, aunque había mucho más Hot Dog puesto que este era la comida preferida de Geno. El pequeño esqueleto se preguntaba porque su familia se tomaba tantas molestia para hacerle una fiesta, el no tenía amigos aparte de Sugar, que lo conoció un día en una de las tanta estancia en la UCI, él iba a venir a la fiesta, se lo había prometido a Geno. En eso suena el timbre de la casa y Geno va corriendo abrí. Una vez que abre la puerta se encuentra con la figura de su tía Com y de Ink.

-¡feliz cumpleaños Geno! –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-mucha gracias tía Com, Ink, me alegra que hayan venido

-no íbamos a falta a tu cumpleaños-dijo Ink alegremente

Ambos pasaron adentro, Geno noto que Com llevaba un pequeño paquete de correos entre las manos, cuando los tres ya estaban en el salón Ink se giro donde Geno y de extiende un pequeño paquete plano de regalo.

-esto es para ti, espero que te guste me costó un poco hacerlo

Geno abre el regalo y descubre que es un dibujo enmarcado, en el dibujo estaba él, du hermanos, su madre, sus tíos e Ink sonriendo alegremente.

-mucha gracias Ink, me encanta –dijo sincerada mente

-me alegra oírlo

-esto de parte mia –dijo Com y saca de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete de regalo –el estado algo ocupada y no el podido busca un regalo mejor

-no se preocupe tia, lo comprendo –agarra el pequeño regalo y lo abre, era un llavero con forma de un Eevee -me gusta mucho, muchas gracias

-no es nada, y bueno esto es de mi marido –de entrega el paquete de correo que llevaba entre sus manos y una postal

Geno agarro las cosas y miro detalladamente la postal, era una postal con la imagen de una playa y a fondo se veía algunas casas con la palabra Puerto Rico impreso en la parte inferior de las postal, así que ahí era donde estaba su tío en esto momentos, giro las postal y leyó su contenido.

 _"Querido Geno:_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Lamento no poder está ahí para decírtelo en personal pero espero que te lo esté pasando en grande en tu día especial, no se cumple 11 años todos los días. Espero que te guste mi regalo y la próxima vez que nos veamos te muestro las fotos de mi viaje._

 _Te quiere mucho tu tío UT.G"_

Geno sonrió amplia mente, abrió el paquete y de el saco un peluche de un manatí que era muy suave. Geno decidió lleva esta cosas a su habitación para que no se perdieran pero ante dé dijo a Com que la próxima vez que el tío llamase de diera las gracias de su parte. Geno fue a su habitación, escucho de nuevo el timbre zona y su madre decir que ya iba, el pequeño esqueleto pensó que sería su amigo Sugar. Dejo las cosas en su cama y volvió abaja, grande fue su sorpresa a ver que las personas que habían llegado no eran Sugar, sino su profesora Toriel junto con su marido Asgore y sus tres hijos, su madre que estaba hablando con la familia lo vio y le sonrió.

-oh Geno, espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a la señora Dreemurr y a su familia a tu cumpleaños

Claro que no le importaba, la profesora Toriel era una mujer cabra muy amable, cariñosa y maternal, por la condición de Geno avece se encontraba faltando a clase durante meses porque se encontraba en el hospital o solo se encontraba muy cansado, Toriel lo entendía perfectamente y siempre estaba al pendiente de él, lo visitaba cuando faltaba a clase y de ayudaba con los estudios, CQ estaba muy agradecida por Toriel porque su ayuda de ahorraba tener que pagar a un tutor privado. El señor Asgore también era una persona maravillosa, era la misma clase de monstruo que su mujer con una gran barba rubia cubriendo su rostro, el cuidaba las flores de la escuela, era muy hablado y se preocupaba por los niños sobre todo se preocupaba por Geno, una vez Geno tuvo uno de sus ataque en la escuela por suerte Asgore estaba cerca y se lo llevo cargando a la enfermería lo más rápido que podía. En definitiva aquella pareja era maravillosa y el pequeño se alegraba tenerlos aquí, el único problema es que Geno no estaba familiarizado con los hijos de la pareja, un niño cabra y dos niñas humanas, él solo los había visto juntos en el patio de recreo pero nunca se había relacionado con ellos, lo único que sabía era que las dos humanas eran adoptadas, pero Geno eso no de importaba, estaba dispuesto a conocerlos.

-no, me alegran que estén aquí –dijo con una gran sonrisa

-jeje a también nosotros nos alegramos de esta aquí –dijo dulcemente Toriel – feliz cumpleaños Geno

-muchas gracias profesora Toriel

-feliz cumpleaños chico –dijo Asgore con gentileza

-muchas gracias señor Asgore

-déjame que te presente a mis hijos, este es Asriel –dijo la mujer cabra señalando a niño cabra de pelaje blanco que llevaba puesto un suéter verde con dos rayas amarillas y pantalones largo de color negro – ella es Chara –señalo a la mayor de las dos humanas de cabello castaño corto y ojos marrones algo con un pequeño tono rojo, llevaba puesto un suéter similar al de Asriel, pantalón marón corto hasta las rodillas y botas de mismo color-y por ultimo tenemos a Frisk –ella tenía la piel algo bronceada, cabello castaño y corto igual que su hermana pero de una tonalidad más oscura y sus ojos pareciera como si estuvieran cerrados, llevaba puesto un suéter azul con dos rayas magentas, pantalón azul corto hasta las rodillas y botas marones.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Geno! es un placer conocerte, espero que podamos ser amigos –dijo Asriel muy contento

-muchas gracias yo también lo espero

-felicidades chico esqueleto –dijo indiferente Chara

-eh… muchas gracias –por alguna razón Geno sentía que Chara seria una persona difícil de tratar. Dirigió su mirada a Frisk que estaba escondida detrás de su madre –tu eres Frisk ¿cierto? Encantado de conocerte

La pequeña lo mira algo avergonzada y empieza a mover las manos. Geno la mira algo confundido.

-Frisk no puede hablar y se dejo su pizarra en casa–dijo Chara –te está diciendo que igualmente y feliz cumpleaños

-oh, muchas gracias Frisk –le dedico una sonrisa

La pequeña de sonríe de vuelta y sale de su escondite y de extiende la mano a Geno, este se ríe y le da la mano. El timbre volvió a zona de nuevo y CQ dé dijo a Geno que fuera abrir, el pequeño esqueleto soltó la mano de Frisk dé dijo que ya volvería. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, se encuentra con un niño esqueleto, alrededor de las cuencas de los ojos estabas manchado de azul, en su frente había un corazón azul y en la parte superior de este se formaba una especie de telaraña y de faltaba un diente, llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta con la capucha peluda, pantalones negros corto hasta la rodilla y deportivas azules.

-¡Sugar viniste! -dijo muy emocionado Geno

-¡claro! No iba a falta a cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo –dijo el niño esqueleto- por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-muchas gracias

-no hay por que

-vayamos a dentro que ya estamos todos –dijo Geno

Los dos niños entraron a la casa, vieron que CQ se encontraba hablando con Com y con el matrimonio Dreemurr, Geno dio un vistazo rápido por el lugar y no vio ni a su hermano, primo y los hijos de los Dreemurr, se dirigieron a jardín y allí los encontraron, todos estaban reunidos en círculo hablando entre ellos, bueno más bien los que hablaban eran Ink, Fresh y Asriel , Frisk por obvias razones no podía participa tan activamente, Chara ignoraba a todos mientras comía una barra de chocolate solo decía algo cuando tenía que traducir algo que Frisk había dicho en lenguaje de signos , y Error se encontraba un poco alejado de grupo, no de gustaba las multitudes aunque fueran pequeñas.

-hey chicos ya el vuelto-dijo Geno acercándose a grupo, todos miraron a dirección a Geno –él es mi mejor amigo Sugar, Sugar ellos son Asriel, Chara y Frisk, a mis hermanos y primo ya los conoces

-encantado de conoceros –dijo Sugar con una sonrisa

-igualmente mente –dijo Asriel

-ya… un placer… -Chara mira a su hermana y miro hacia Sugar –ella dice que encantada

-hey Sugar hace tiempo bro –dijo Fresh despreocupadamente

-si ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez

-me alegra volver a verte –dijo Ink

-a mi también me alegra –miro hacia Error –hey Error ¿Cómo estás?

-bien… -dijo fríamente

-je je… -ríe nerviosamente Sugar –creo que sigo sin cáele bien –de susurro a Geno

-dale tiempo ya verás que pronto sereis amigos –le susurro Geno

-está bien te creo… ¡OH! Toma mi regalo –le entrega un regalo

Geno lo coge y lo abre, el regalo era una chaqueta como la de Sugar pero de color blanco.

-me habías dicho que te encantaba mi chaqueta así que pensé búscate una igual

-muchas gracias Sugar me encanta –dijo muy feliz

Frisk se levanta y se acerca a Geno y de entrega una bolsa de regalo.

-para mi –Frisk señala a Asriel y a Chara y luego a ella –es de parte de tus hermanos y tuya, muchas gracias no tuvieron que molestase –Frisk negó con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente, Geno lo abre y descubre que es un libro de ciencia ficción –guau muchas gracias de verdad, como supieron que me gusta la ciencia ficción

-mami Toriel –dijo Chara

-oh tiene lógica… voy a deja las cosas en mi habitación ya vuelvo

Geno vuelve a entra a la casa y ante de poder nota algo nuevo en la mesa y se acerca a ver, resulta que era una tarta y Geno supo quien la había traído, era la famosa tarta de caramelo y canela de la profesora Toriel. El pequeño volvió a retoma su camino hacia su habitación. Dejo las cosas con las demás, hoy había recibido demasiados regalos de parte de todos, Error de había regalado una nueva camiseta y Fresh unas gafas como la que él llevaba. Dejo los regalos y volvió abaja y Salí a jardín.

-ya de vuelta de nuevo

-Gen hemos pensado en juga a las escondidas ¿te apetece? –dijo Sugar

-¡Claro!

Los niños se jugaron a piedra, papel o tijera quien iba a contar por mala suerte fue Error que de toco. Miesntras que Error empezó a conta hasta cien los demás se fueron a esconde, los que se escondieron en el jardín fueron Asriel y Chara detrás de unos arbusto y Fresh detrás de árbol donde Error estaba contando, los demás entraron a la casa, Sugar se escondió debajo de la mesa ya que este tenía un mantel que de cubría hasta el piso, Ink detrás de sofá, Geno se iba esconde en el almario de los abrigos por ser muy amplio pero aparece Frisk tuvo la misma idea y sus manos se chocaron cuando iban agarra la perilla de la puerta de armario, el pequeño esqueleto miro a Frisk y de sonrió, la cogió de la mano y ambos entraron a almario. Frisk lo mira algo sorprendida.

-este almario es muy amplio cabemos los dos –dijo simplemente y Frisk movió la cabeza en afirmativo.

Escucharon la voz de Error diciendo que ya había terminado de contar, los dos se quedaron quietos y esperaron en silencio.

-esto… no te el preguntado pero ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Susurro Geno, Frisk muestra sus dos manos –así que 10 –volvieron a esta en silencio otra vez durante un rato –pues ya te había visto en el recreo así que hoy no es la primera vez que te veía, supongo que para ti si era la primera vez –Frisk negó con la cabeza -¿a no? ¿ya me conocias de vista? –Frisk afirmo –oh vaya, no lo sabía –un pequeño tono azulado aparece donde debería ser sus mejillas –seguro te el parecido muy aburrido –Frisk negó, parecía que quiria añadí algo pero de era imposible sin Chara no estaba ahí para traducirle

En eso la puerta de armario de abrió, los dos miraron a Error con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-os encontré –dijo simplemente y se fue

Los dos niños se miraron y se rieron, no habían sido muy cuidadosos. Ambos salieron de su escondite y se reunieron con los demás. Estuvieron jugando un rato más hasta que el hambre apareció y se fueron a comer.

* * *

Fue un cumpleaños maravilloso, había venido muchas personas, Geno había recibido muchos regalos, jugaron, comieron y cantaron cumpleaños feliz a pequeño Geno pero todas las fiestas tienen que llega a su fin en un momento a otro.

-mi mama acaba ya vino a búscame –dijo Sugar algo triste –ya tengo que irme Geno

-¿tan pronto? –las voz de Geno se notaba triste, él quería que Sugar se quedara un poco mas pero él no puede llévale la contraria a la madre de este –está bien, me alegra que hayas venido

-yo también me alegro me lo el pasado muy bien –abraza a Geno –hasta la próxima mejor amigo

Se separa de él, se despide de resto, sale de la casa y sube a coche de su madre.

-niños ya nos vamos –dijo las voz de Toriel

-jo mami ¿no podemos quédanos un poco más? –dijo Asriel

-no cielo ya es muy tarde y tenemos deja a descansa a Geno

-está bien mami –dijo resinado

-nosotros también nos vamos –dijo Com, Ink estaba algo triste

-adiós mi niño, espero que te lo haya pasado bien –Toriel de besa en la frente

-adiós pequeño –dijo Asgore

-muchas gracias por venir y adiós –realmente él no quería que esto acabase ya

-me hubiera gustado quedame más tiempo pero ni modo, chao Geno ya nos veremos un día de esto –dijo Asriel

-si ya nos veremos

-me lo pase muy bien chico esqueleto espero que repitamos –dijo Chara

-yo también lo espero –Geno mira Frisk y de sonríe –hasta luego Frisk

Frisk se acerca a Geno y de besa la mejilla, ambos se ruborizan un poco y Frisk va donde su madre. Geno se despide de su tía y de Ink , y ello junto con los Dreemurr salieron de la casa.

* * *

Geno ya estaba a punto de acostase cuando alguien abre la puerta.

-que bien aun no te has ido a dormir, quería darte algo –de entrega un marco de fotografía –es tu regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte, no pude dártelo ante por todo este lio

-no pasa nada –agarra el marco y ve la fotografía que tenia, los ojos de Geno se abrieron en par en par, la fotografía era un retrato familia de hace años , en el sale su madre que se encontraba cargando un Fresh de tan solo un año, Error con dos años de edad se escondía detrás de Geno que tenía cuatro. Aquella fotografía se había hecho hace siete año en este mismo día, el 6 de agosto -¡mama muchas gracias! ¡Me encanta mucho!

-sabia que te gustaría –lo abraza –buenas noche mi amor

-buena noche mama

CQ sale de la habitación, Geno apaga la luz y se acuesta en su cama. Intento dormir pero no podía, la razón, es porque hoy había pasado el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

 **Sección _preguntas y respuesta_**

No hay preguntas. Perdone las molestias.

* * *

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo muy especial, de verdad quería publicarlo en su día. Os recuerdo que podeis hace preguntas y retos a los personajes, y todas las sugerencias son muy bien recibidas. Sin nada mas que decir ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!_**

 ** _P.D: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Geno!_**


	6. Deberes de verano y un festival

**_Hola, aquí Yunalessca con un nuevo capitulo. Lo siento por la espera es que el estado con otros proyectos que han ocupado parte de mi tiempo por mi mala organización, espero conseguir un sistema para poder tener tiempo para todo. antes de empezar con el capitulo déjame explicadles una pequeña cosita que tiene que ver con el funcionamiento de los diálogos, en el capitulo anterior dije que Frisk era muda pues ella utiliza una pizarra pequeña para poder comunicase con las personas, pues cada vez que aparezca un dialogo entre comillas es Frisk comunicándose con la pizarra, espero haberme explicado bien. Os recomiendo que la primera parte e este capitulo lo leáis oyendo memory, y nada mas ¡nos vemos abajo!_**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Deberes de verano y un festival

Las vacaciones de verano ya se estaban acabando, mañana empezaría el festival que se hacía cada año en la ciudad para que los niños puedan despedirse a lo grande de verano, el festival duraba un solo y a final de este había fuegos artificiales. Los pequeños esqueletos deseaban pasa un buen rato familia el día de mañana pero había un pequeño problema. Para estas alturas los niños ya debían tener terminado los deberes que se le había mandado para que los niños no se olvidaran de lo que aprendieron durante el curso anterior, los deberes estaban programado para que el alumno hiciera una hora de deberes cada día y debería acabar como más o menos a unos pocos días de festival o un día antes según la dificulta tenga el niño ha hacer los deberes.

Hace cuatro días atrás CQ de pregunto a sus hijos si ya habían terminado con sus deberes de veranos y a esto Geno y Fresh de contestaron que los habían terminado antes de tiempo, CQ orgullosa estaba muy orgullosas de sus hijos pero en eso recordó que Error aun no dé había contestado.

-cariño, si aun te falta termina con algunos deberes no debes tener miedo en decírmelo aun hay tiempo que termines con los que te falta –dijo CQ de forma tranquilizadora

 **-la verdad es…** -era mejor decir la verdad, ¿no? De todos modos tarde o tempano su madre los descubriría – **aun no el empezado con los deberes**

Los tres niños pudieron nota un tic nervioso en el ojo de su madre.

-cariño, ¿Cómo que aun nos has empezado los deberes? Dime que es una broma –el tono de voz de CQ había cambiado de tranquilizador a perturbador

- **a pues…** -Error trago saliva – **se me olvido**

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lo próximo los que paso fue que la cara de CQ se puso roja de rabia y de cómo una bomba se tratas, exploto. Los gritos de regaño de CQ se podían escucha desde la calle, más de un transeúnte que pasaban por ahí se quedaban mirando anonadados la pequeña casa de color azul. Fresh se llevo a Geno de ahí, cuando su madre estaba muy enfadada los mejor era alejase de ella lo mas dejo posible. Error tuvo que escucha cada una de las palabras vociferadas de su madre, si él tuviera orejas en ese momento de estarían doliendo de una horrible manera. CQ dé dijo si no terminaba los deberes antes de que el día de festival llegase no iba a dejado ir y estaría castigado una larga temporada. Y así llegamos a la situación actual, Error se había pasado los últimos días haciendo deberes como si su vida dependiera de ello, había logrado termina con la gran mayoría solo de faltaba algunos ejercicios de lengua y el trabajo para la clase de arte para esto contaba con la ayuda de Ink.

Se había despertado tempano aquella mañana, no tenía tiempo que perder, se cambio de ropa, desayuno y salió a dirección a casa de su primo. No tardo en llega a su destino, toco el timbre y fue Com quien de abrió la puerta.

-buenos días Error, Ink ya me comento que iban acaba los deberes juntos –la verdad es que Ink era un buen estudiantes pero las matemáticas se dé daban de pena por eso dejo los deberes de matemática para más tarde con la ayuda de Error –pasa, Ink está en el salón

Error noto que su tía tenía un semblante triste y preocupado.

- **tía Com, ¿se encuentra bien?** –dijo Error preocupado

-eh… oh sí, estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- **la noto rara**

-solo estoy cansada, no el pasado buena noche, no es nada grave –dijo de forma tranquilizadora

Error no parecía muy convencido con eso pero decidió no molesta más a su tía y entro a la casa. Fue directo a salón, esperaba encontrase a un alegre y muy entusiasta Ink pero debes de eso se encontró con un deprimido y poco entusiasta Ink sentado en el sofá.

 **-¡¿Qué diablo te paso Ink?!** –grito Error sorprendido por aquella escena

-oh… hola Error –dijo sin mucho ánimo Ink –no pasa nada… no te preocupes

La última vez que Error veo en ese estado a Ink fue cuando Fresh dé dijo que Santa Claus no existía, el pequeño se paso deprimido una semana hasta que Com pudo convérselo que Fresh solo de estaba gastando una broma y Santa Claus realmente existía, Fresh recibió un buen regaño de parte de ella.

- **vamos te conozco** –Error se sienta a su lado – **se que no estás bien**

-no Error, estoy bien, ya se me pasara –intenta sonreí para que su primo no se preocupada pero su sonrisa apena era una morisqueta

Error lo mira atentamente, él ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero de iba a costa un poco. Se cerca a Ink algo nervioso y da un abrazo, Error no soportaba el contacto físico excepto el de su madre y de Geno, también podía soporta el contacto de Ink pero a menor medida, con Ink se ponía de los nervios cuando a principio y después se relajaba completamente cuando se acostumbrada a él.

-¡Error! ¡No es necesario que me abraces! ¡Estoy bien, así que puedes deja de abrázame! –Error negó con la cabeza, aun el pobre seguía nervioso y había empezado a temblar pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se calmase –por favor… estoy bien… estoy bien… estoy… estoy… -Ink no lo aguanto más y empezó a llora

Error lo abrazo más fuerte, estuvieron así un rato hasta que por fin el pequeño Ink se calmo y ambos se separando.

- **ahora dime qué te pasa** –Error le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-es mi padre… -Ink intentaba limpiase las lagrimas

- **¿Qué pasa con él?**

-no va a venir por un tiempo… -volvió a llora

 **-calma Ink… dime ¿Por qué no viene? ¿No se supone que el vendría para estos días?**

-si… se supone que ayer tenía que coger un vuelo para venir a casa pero donde se encuentra se desato una horrible tormenta que no se sabe cuánto va dura exactamente… él está bien pero… pero… ¡no va a tener tiempo para ir a vernos! –las lagrimas empezaban a cae en grandes cantidades – ¡llevo meses sin verle, deseaba con todas mis ganas poder verlo estos días pero ahora no es posible!

- **Ink puede que esta ocasión no puedas verlo pero la próxima vez sí que lo harás**

-¡la próxima vez puede que sea en meses!

Error no sabía cómo maneja aquella situación, no sabía cómo se sentía tener un padre, él nunca ha tenido uno. Pensativa mente, Error intento entender las emociones que sentía Ink aquel momento. Ink echaba de menos a su padre, lo extrañaba y se volvía loco por no poder verle. En ese instante Error lo comprendió todo, el había sentido algo parecido antes.

- **oye Ink** –Ink lo miro con lagrimas aun en los ojos – **creo que se cómo te sientes**

-¿en serio?

- **si… cada vez que Geno lo llevan a hospital y lo meten en la UCI no se nos permite visitado, solo dejan pasar a mama, cuando él está ahí me vuelvo loco por no sabe como de va y empiezo a sentirme completamente solo. Geno puede pasa ahí largos periodos de tiempo debido a su condición, largos periodos de tiempo que no podemos verle, tengo miedo de que nunca más vuelva** –el semblante de Error era deprimente

-oh Error –Ink se había calmado y miraba con tristeza a Error –no sabia

- **pero sabes algo**

-¿el qué?

- **no pierdo la esperanza, se que Geno es fuerte y siempre mantengo la esperanza de que el va a volver a casa sea como sea, esa esperanza es la que hace que siga adelante. Mientras aun la posea, no importa cuánto tiempo pase se que lo volveré a ver –** Error sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuello, sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo

-lo siento Error –Ink lo estaba abrazando –es sido un egoísta

- **hey no pasa nada, tenias tu razones… será mejor hace los deberes de una vez**

-tienes razón –Ink se notaba más calmado –tengo que ayúdate con el trabajo de la clase de are

- **si… bueno tú ya sabes, se me da mejor destruir que crear**

Ambos niños se pusieron a trabaja junto con tranquilidad. Un buen rato más tarde Error había conseguido su objetivo, había terminado los deberes a tiempo, cuando ya se iba a ir la tía Com lo detuvo un momento, de dio las gracias por ayuda a Ink, Error no de parecía para tanto, no de costaba nada ayuda a pequeño Ink con las matemáticas, pero Com no se refería a eso.

* * *

Hacia un maravilloso día afuera, la familia esqueleto se encontraba reunida alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de un maravilloso desayuno, hablaban, reían e incluso se contaban chites malos. CQ iba a deja a ir a Error a festival ya que este logro terminar los deberes a tiempo pero dé dijo que como aquella situación se volviera a repetir Error no volvería a ver la luz de sol. Cuando terminaron de desayuna, Com y Ink acaban de llegar para ir todos juntos a festival, terminaron de recoger las cosas de desayuno y se fueron a dirección a festival. Todos estaban emocionados, Geno esperaba encontrase con Sugar o algunos de los niños Dreemurr. Cuando llegaron donde se celebraba el festival los niños salieron disparados, querían recorre todo el lugar, jugaron el algunas casetas y se montaron en algunas atracciones. Más tarde los niños fueron a comprar unos hot dog para comer, no notaron que alguien se acercaba por detrás.

-¿Fresh?… -dijo la voz de un niño

Los cuatro esqueletos sobresaltados se giraron a ver quién estaba detrás de ellos. Se encontraron con un niño esqueleto con las pupilas mita azul y mitad amarilla llevaba una sudadera con la mitad superior de una azul oscuro y la mitad inferior de un color celeste, pantalones marrones y unas deportivas azules.

-Hey Deccy, ¿Qué pasa bro? Tiempo sin verte –dijo Fresh con su habitúa sonrisa

-lo sé colega, mis padres nos llevaron a mi hermano y a mí de vacaciones a la montaña, fue una pesadilla –dijo el nuevo niño con una sonrisa igual que la de Fresh

Aquel niño era Decans, era vecino de los tres hermanos y mejor amigo de Fresh, nadie sabia absolutamente nada de él, el único que tenia los detalle de la vida que llevaba Decans era Fresh y guardaba re celosamente aquella información.

-me alegra verte bro, ¿te unes a nosotros? –dijo Fresh

-¿puedo? –pregunto tímidamente Decans

-¡claro Deccy! ¿Verdad que no hay problema?

-por nosotros no –dijeron Ink y Geno a la vez

- **…** -Error suspira – **no hay problema**

-bien, vienes con nosotros Deccy

-mu… muchas gracias –dijo tímidamente

Los cinco niños hicieron la cola para los perritos que era algo grande, Geno pudo escucha una discusión que venía un poco más delante de él.

-¡yo no quiero hot dog! ¡Yo quiero una barra de chocolate! –vocifero una voz femenina muy familia para Geno

-pero Chara eso no es comida, comer tanto chocolate no puede ser bueno –dijo una voz masculina también familia para Geno

Geno le dijo a su grupo que iba a ver una cosa y se dirigió a donde venían las voces, y se encontró con los tres niños Dreemurr.

-hola chicos… -dijo tímidamente Geno

Los tres niños dirigieron las miradas a Geno.

-oh pero si es el chico esqueleto –dijo Chara sin mucho interés

-¡hola Geno! –Dijo Asriel muy alegre -¿Cómo estás?

Frisk izo un gesto de saludo con la mano y Geno se lo devolvió.

-estoy muy bien, mis hermanos, mi primo y un amigo también estamos haciendo la cola para los hot dog

-un amigo… es el mismo de la otra vez –pregunto Chara

-eh… -Geno pensó que tal vez se refería a Sugar –no, es otra persona

-bien… ¿podemos unirnos a vosotros?

-¡Chara! –se quejo Asriel

-¿Qué? Solo pregunto

-por mí no hay problema, tenía ganas de encontrarme con vosotros

-¿en serio? ¡Nosotros también queríamos encontrarnos contigo! –dijo Asriel muy feliz

-¿en serio?

-claro, lo pasamos muy bien contigo –dijo Chara y Frisk concordó con ella

Hablaron un rato más y después Geno volvió con sus hermanos. Cuando todos ya tenían sus hot dog se reunieron con los Dreemurr, de presentaron a Decans y estuvieron hablando y comiendo. Cuando aquel grupo de ocho niños ya había terminado de comer fueron a jugar algunas casetas, en una de las casetas Frisk se quedo maravillada por uno de los premios que era un peluche de un hámster muy lindo, Frisk iba a paga para jugar pero dio un gran paso atrás a ver quién era el encargado de la caseta.

-¡hoi! ¡Soy Temmie! –Dijo una especie de perro/gato muy extraño de pelaje blanco -Tem gusta niña humana

Frisk se iba a ir si no fuera que Geno se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Frisk? –Frisk señala el peluche de hámster -¿quieres ese peluche? –Frisk afirma con la cabeza –entonces vas a jugar -Frisk niega -¿por qué? –Señala a la temmie –no entiendo

-Frisk es alérgica a los temmies –dijo Chara acercándose a ellos –no puede estar cerca de ellos

-entiendo –dijo Geno

-Tem también entender, Tem también es alérgica a Tem –en eso la temmie empieza a llenase de ronchas rojas

-ok eso si es raro –dijo Chara mirando lo absurdo que podían llegar a ser los temmies

-no te preocupes yo jugare por ti –dijo Geno con una sonrisa

Frisk se sonrojo y sonrió ampliamente, Geno se acerco a la temmie y pago para jugar.

-Tem explica cómo jugar, solo hay que adivina cuantos caramelitos tiene Tem en el bote

Geno mira el bote que Temmie decía, él no sabía si reí o llora, en el interior de bote solo había tres caramelos y alrededor de este estaba lleno de envoltorios de caramelos.

-bueno yo diría que ¿tres? –dijo Geno fingiendo inseguridad

-¡CORRECTO! ¡Tem muy orgullosa de niño esqueleto! ¡Tem da premio que él quiera!

Geno señalo el peluche de hámster y Temmie se lo dio.

-¡aquí tienes Frisk! –Geno de entrega a Frisk el peluche, esta lo coge con timidez y hace un gesto con la mano

-te acaba de decir gracias –Chara miraba analíticamente a su hermana y a Geno –interesante

Ambos no entendieron lo que Chara estaba haciendo pero tampoco se molestaron en preocupase por eso. El resto de tiempo ellos se montaron en las atracciones y jugaron en las casetas ganando algunos premios, faltaba nada para los fuegos artificiales pero aun faltaba una atracción por subirse y esa era la noria, aquella a atracción circular que daba vueltas.

-muy bien, solo se puede subí de dos en dos así que formaremos parejas, yo iré con Asriel, Frisk con Geno y los demás podéis ir con quien queráis –dijo tajante mente Chara, Frisk y Geno se sonrojaron

- **¡¿Por qué Geno tiene que ir con Frisk?!** –se quejo Error

-porque lo digo yo

Nadie fue capaz de repícale a Chara, a final las parejas fueron subiendo en este orden, Fresh y Decans, luego Ink y Error, después Chara y Asriel y por ultimo Frisk y Geno, estos dos se sentían incómodos, Frisk abrazaba con fuerza su peluche nuevo y Geno miraba hacia el exterior de la pequeña cabina que iba subiendo a una velocidad pausada.

-esto… ya pronto empiezan las clases ¿has hecho los deberes de verano? –Frisk afirmo –bien eso es bueno… -en eso Geno sintió la mano de Frisk da un pequeño tirón a la chaqueta de Geno -¿pasa algo?

Frisk de muestra una pequeña pizarra, el ya había notado que la pequeña llevaba aquella cosa con ella pero en ningún momento lo ha utilizado. Geno miro lo que había escrito Frisk.

-"¿te duele el ojo?" –eso es lo que había escrito Frisk, de estaba preguntando por su ojo lleno de glitches

-no, no me duele o al menos no la mayoría de veces, solo duele cuando me siento muy mal –contesto con sinceridad y Frisk borro lo anterior y volvió a escribir

-"¿puedes ver con ese ojo?"

-no, no puedo ver con este ojo, los gliches lo tapan por completo –Frisk pareció entender –oye si no es una molestia ¿naciste si poder hablar? -Frisk negó –oh… ¿Cómo perdiste la voz? –Frisk escribió algo nuevo

-"fue un accidente"

-¿Qué tipo de acci…? -Geno no pudo termina su pregunta por qué se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el punto más alto de la noria -¡mira que vistas!

Los dos niños se quedaron maravillado con las preciosas vitas de la ciudad, podían esta así eternamente.

* * *

Ya era la hora para los fuegos artificiales cada uno se fue con su respectivas familias, Geno no pude a final pregúntale frisk como perdió la voz exactamente pero ya se lo preguntaría la próxima vez. Los niños, CQ y Com se habían encontrado un buen sitio para observa los fuegos artificiales.

-¡este día ha sido genial! –dijo Geno muy emocionado

-tienes razón bro, ha sido cool –dijo Fresh

-yo pude gana en una de las casetas –dijo Ink muy orgulloso mostrando la marioneta que había ganado

- **si fue muy bien** –dijo Error con una sonrisa

-me alegro que lo hayan pasado bien chicos –dijo Com sonriente

-y por poco Error se lo pierde –dijo CQ sarcásticamente

- **lo sé, lo sé**

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron, el cielo se lleno de miles de colores, Ink miraba maravillado aquel espectáculo de colores. Cuando los fuegos artificiales terminaron todo el mundo volvió a sus casas. Geno se decepciono un poco por no haber podido ver a Sugar en todo en día pero había sido un día maravilloso que él nunca iba olvida.

* * *

 **Sección** **preguntas y repuestas**

Se escucha en el fondo Game show de Mettaton

Yunalessca: ¡hola! Holita! Aquí Yunalessca. Sean bienvenidos a la sección de preguntas y respuestas que por fin se pudo inaugura. Muchas gracias a todos los que sigan esta historia en silencio y a los que se toman la molestia en deja un review. Bueno sin más preámbulos vamos a dale la bienvenida al resto de elenco. El primer lugar tenemos a ¡Geno!

Geno: hola todos es un placer esta aquí

Yunalessca: me alegro… ahora en el segundo lugar ¡Error!

Error: …. –ignora a todo el mundo

Yunalessca: ya… bueno el tercer lugar ¡Fresh!

Fresh: ¿Qué pasa bro?

Yunalessca: y ahora de ultimo pero no menos importante, tenemos a la responsable de que este trió exista ¡así es! Aquí está la maravillosa y loca CQ.

CQ: ¡hey! ¡Yo no estoy loca!

Yunalessca: todos dicen lo mismo. Bueno ya que estamos todos empecemos.

 **Miky Asakura**

 **hoolaaa me encanta la linea de tu fanfinc nwn es entre tierno y triste TwT porbre geno pero weee me gustaria preguntar...  
porq a error no le gusta el contacto con la gente? es simple curiosidad jejeje tambien deberias de fijarte q hay alguna se te saltas pero dentro de toodoo es un linso fic continualo y no lo olvides o ya veraaas ewe saludooos nwn**

Yunalessca: ¡muchísima gracia por tu review Miky! Me alegro que te este gustando el fic, no estaba muy segura como iba a ser recibido pero a parece no va tan mal. Bueno vayamos con la pregunta que es para Error –mira fijamente a Error – Error…

Error: … -suspira –eres un incordio, yo no quería participa en esto pero Geno me conversión ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Yunalessca: ¿Por qué no te gusta el contacto con la gente?

Error: eso es fácil, sufro de hafefobia. La hafefobia es el miedo intenso e irracional a ser tocado o a entrar en contacto físico con otras personas. Es un trastorno relativamente raro y poco común. Toda mi vida el sufrido este trastorno aunque ha ido mejorando con los años.

CQ: muy cierto, cuando Error era más pequeño sufría continuamente ataques de pánico por solo tener a alguien cerca de él. Me alegro que esto haya cambiado, aun él sigue rechazando todo contacto físico, excepto de Geno y mío, y a veces de Ink, pero tolera a menos está en la misma habitación con otras personas.

Yunalessca: tuvo que ser muy difícil trata con Error de pequeño. Bueno hasta aquí todas las preguntas.

Error: ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¡Nos hiciste venir a todo por una sola pregunta!

Yunalessca: visto así… en mi defensa diré que me emocione mucho y tenía la necesidad de que todos estuvieran aquí.

Error: ¡pero serás…!

Geno: vamos Error no es para tanto –pone su mano en du hombro –la señorita Yunalessca no lo izo con mala intención.

Error: grrr… está bien, esta se la perdono

Yunalessca: muchas gracias Geno… bueno aquí se acaba esta primera edición de la sección de preguntas y respuestas, muchas gracias a todos y ¡hasta la próxima!

* * *

 ** _Bueno eso es todo por este capitulo, por cierto habéis escuchado hablar de la calma antes de la tormenta, pues a partir de este punto empieza las cosas malas de verdad así que esta preparados. recordad que podeis hacerles preguntas a los personajes y sin nada mas que decir ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_**


	7. ¡Lo siento!

**Hola, aquí Yunalessca con un nuevo capitulo. Voy a ser sincera este capitulo lo tenia pensado hacer más largo pero decidí que quedaba mejor terminarlo así y pone el resto en el próximo capitulo, así de pongo un poco un poco de suspense a asunto. bueno nos os distraigo mas y os dejo leer el capitulo. ¡nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: ¡lo siento!**

* * *

La vacaciones de verano ya se habían acabado, hoy era el primer día de clase para todos los niños quieran o no. En la casa de los pequeños niños esqueletos, Fresh se había levantado tempano y se encontraba desayunando un bol de cereales mientras con un brazo sujetaba su furby de colores bautizado como Freshby, CQ intentaba saca a Error de la cama.

-¡vamos hueso perezoso, vas a llega tarde a la escuela! –dijo CQ mientras tiraba de Error por las piernas

 **-¡no quiero ir! –** Error se agarraba con fuerza a copete de su cama

-¡tienes que ir!

- **¡NO! ¡No quiero esta con esas abominaciones!**

-¡esas abominaciones son tu compañeros de clases que llevas unos cuantos años compartiendo clase con ellos!

- **¡me da igual! ¡Ellos no me soportan y yo tampoco los soporto, el único que me cae bien es Ink!**

-¡pues ve por Ink!

- **¡No quiero ir!**

 **-** ¡vas a ir como me llamo CQ!

Mientras esto dos discutían, Geno aun se encontraba tirado en la cama y no porque fuera un perezoso o no quisiera ir a la escuela, la verdad es que pobre no se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Se sentía mareado, todo de daba vuelta, sentía un pequeño dolor punzante en el pecho y no paraba de tose, no estaba en condiciones para levantase pero él quería hacerlo, hoy era el primer día de clase tenía que asegurase de que Error fuera y estuviera tranquilo y de que Fresh no se aburriera y decidiera escaquease, él tenía que cuida a sus hermanos sin importa lo malo que estuviera. Logro levantase de la cama con algo de dificulta y se dirigió su escritorio, en uno de los cajones saco vario botes de pastillas, él tenía que toma algunos medicamentos cuando se sintiera mal o si sentía dolor, normalmente estos medicamento estaban bajo la vigilancia de CQ pero la última vez que se le dio estos medicamentos a pequeños, CQ se los dejo olvidados en la habitación de este y él los guardo en su cajón. Geno esperaba que su madre no de importase que tomase sus medicamentos sin que lo estuviera vigilando, él ya sabía cuál era la dosis que debía toma de cada pastilla así que no estaba preocupado por si se pasaba.

Agarro las patillas que necesitaba solo necesitaba agua pero para su fortuna anoche el pequeño había cogido un vaso de agua anoche que a final no se bebió, el agua puede que ya estuviese caliente pero a él no le importaba en lo absoluto. Una vez ya tomada su medicación decidió Salí de su habitación, escucho los gritos de su madre y Error, aparece CQ estaba ganando la batalla, Geno de pareció excelente que ellos dos estuvieran ocupados y fue a baño a paso lento. Una vez adentro los primero que izo fue a mirase a espejo y vio lo que mas temía, bajo su ojo se delineaba una mancha grisácea algo tenue pero se notaba un poco y su mirada daba entender que estaba agotado y adolorido, no podía dejar el su madre lo viera si, si no, no le dejara ir a clase. Tomo aire profundamente y empezó a cepillase los dientes y a lavase la cara, quizá así mejoraba a menos un poquito, mientras que la medicación aun no hiciera efecto el tendría que fingir delante de todos.

Cuando ya estuvo cambiado de ropa bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina, se preparo un bol de cereales y fue a la mesa. Un rato después cuando Geno ya estaba terminando de desayuna Error se sienta enfurruñado a su lado con un bol de cereales.

-buenos días Error –dijo Geno con una sonrisa compasiva

- **buenos días Geno** –dijo Error sin mirado a la cara cosa que el pequeño Geno agradeció - **¿Cómo te encuentras?**

-oh… bastante bien la verdad –mintió – ¿y tú?

- **de mal humor**

-si te oí discutir con mama…

- **odio la escuela**

-tú no odias realmente la escuela

Error lo mira de reojo y suspira.

- **realmente no… pero si no fuera por mi hafefobia y mis compañeros que son… bueno si no fuera por eso la escuela no estaría tan mal** –el tono de voz de Error se volvía más tranquilo mientras hablaba – **pero eso no es posible, mientras diga siendo así el colegio me parece un infierno**

-pero con tu hafefobia has ido mejorando Error, puedes esta en las misma habitación con un grupo de personas y tu compañeros, bueno son unos tontos solo no te preocupes por ellos, tienes a Ink y no tienes por qué temer

- **je… gracia Geno** –Error se notaba más tranquilo – **por cierto ¿Dónde está Fresh?**

-Fresh se levanto mas tempano y se encuentra en el salón viendo la tele con Freshby esperando por vosotros –dijo la voz de CQ y luego ella hace acto de presencia

-buenos días mama –dijo Geno

-bueno días Geno ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto CQ preocupada mirando fijamente

Geno trago saliva, no podía ser descubierto, no tan pronto.

-cla… claro mama estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que se te ve cansado

- **ahora que mama lo dice, es cierto que te ves cansado –** Error empezaba a preocupase

-no es nada solo que dormir poco, pero estoy bien en perfecto estado para ir a la escuela –CQ no parecía muy convencida –estoy bien mama… solo es eso, me encuentro de maravilla

Aun CQ no parecía muy convencida pero lo dejo esta solo esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.

* * *

La escuela primaria Underground se encontraba dando la bienvenida a los estudiantes, tantos nuevos como viejos, que habían vuelto de sus vacaciones y deseaban emprende un nuevo ciclo escolar. La directora de la escuela era Toriel Dreemurr, aparte de ser profesora se encargaba de la escuela estuviera en buenas condiciones, ella se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela dando la bienvenida a los pequeños estudiantes junto con dos profesoras que decidieron hacerle compañía. Una era un pez con forma humanoide de cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta de caballo, vestía una camiseta de tirantes de color negro, pantalones azules, botas rojas con una línea amarilla en el borde y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, aquella profesora se llamaba Undyne y daba educación física, era una persona algo irascible y su fanatismo por el anime llegaba a niveles exagerados, pero tenía un gran sentido de la justicia y siempre se preocupaba por el bien esta de todos los alumnos sin importa si eran monstruos o humanos, Undyne tenía una novia que era científica que también amaba el anime incluso más que ella misma solo que no se volvía tan loca como Undyne. La segunda profesora que acompaña a Toriel era Com que daba clase de arte, Com decidió tener un trabajo más estable después que se notificara que estaba encinta, Toriel de ofreció el puesto como profesora después de que Ink naciera.

CQ había aparcado el coche, normalmente los niños se iban solos caminando hacia la escuela puesto que no quedaba muy lejos pero como era el primer día de clase de un nuevo curso quiso acompañados y luego ella iría hacer unos recados.

-bueno ya estamos aquí, portaos bien y que tengáis un buen día mis niños -dijo CQ muy sonríete

-si mama –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-chao mis niños

Los tres pequeños se bajaron de coche con sus mochilas a cuestas, se despidieron de su madre y se alejaron de vehículo, CQ arranca el coche y se va. Un grupo de niños saluda a Fresh y este devuelve el saludo, uno de los niños de pregunta quería ir con ellos a lo que Fresh dice que si, se despido de sus hermanos y se va con el grupo de niños. Error y Geno quedaron solos, aminaron juntos hacia la entrada de recinto, estaba los dos muy tranquilos hablando cuando ven a Ink corriendo hacia su dirección.

-¡hola chicos! –Dijo Ink muy alegre –preparados para un nuevo curso

- **si…** -dijo Error con un tono de fastidio

-claro –dijo Geno, su voz aunque tratase ser animada se oía algo rasposa

-Geno, ¿está bien? –pregunto Ink preocupado

-sí, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes Ink

Ink y Error no de convenció mucho eso, Error iba a decir algo pero Ink lo interrumpe.

-Error, deberíamos ir adentro ya, en un ratito sonara la campana y tenemos que ser unos de los primeros entra en clase si queremos sentarnos juntos en clase

- **tienes razón, no soportare otro año sentándome con algunas de esas abominaciones, pero…** -mira a Geno

-no te preocupes estoy y estaré bien –le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- **está bien…**

Ink y Error se despidieron de Geno y ambos se fueron, el pequeño Geno suspira, aun seguía con su malestar pero estaba seguro que las medicaciones harían su efecto tarde o tempano solo tendría que sobrevivir hasta entonces. El pequeño esqueleto se acomodo su mochila y camino en dirección había la entrada, mantenía la cabeza baja para que Toriel, Com y Undyne se den cuenta de él, paso delante de ellas y para su suerte ninguna de las tres se fijo en el, suspiro aliviado.

Un poco más tarde él ya estaba dentro de su clase sentado en un sitio un poco dejo de la pizarra, ya cuando se sintiera mejor cambiaría de sitio por uno más cerca a la pizarra. Apoyo su cabeza en la mesa, realmente se sentía muy mareado y el dolor que sentía no quería desaparece, intentaba disimula su tos como podía y estaba muy cansado, esperaba que ninguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta de su estado. Todos los niños ya habían tomado asiento en los sitios que ellos habían elegidos, Geno levanta la cabeza de la mesa y a poco tiempo entra Com y de dice a los niños que sería su tutora por este curso, Geno sonríe, de parecía una idea interesante que su tía fuera su tutora por ese curso, el año pasado fue Undyne y fue divertido pero también algo desastroso. Com empezó a recoge por orden de lista los deberes de verano, cuando ya los recogió todos propuso una dinámica a los niños sobre que dibujaran su mejor momento de verano, repartió hojas en blanco a los niños y todos empezaron a dibujar. Geno, aunque no había hecho mucho aquel verano, tenía dos momentos en mente, el día de su cumpleaños y el día de festival, el pequeño no sabía cual elegir, el día de su cumpleaños lo paso con las personas que él mas quería y conoció a sus nuevos amigos pero también en el día de festival disfruto pasa tiempo con sus amigos y ver los fuegos artificiales con su familia, era difícil elegir, cuando parecía que ya había decidido y empezado a dibujar cambiaba de opinión y borraba lo poco que había hecho y para mejora el tema a pobre niño de daba un pequeño ataque de tos que ponía alerta a Com pero Geno intentaba quítale importancia, y así estuvo un buen rato sin darse cuenta que el tiempo pasaba. Sonó el timbre de recreo y Com des dijo ante de que se macharan que cada uno explicaría su dibujo y los dejo ir, Geno suspiro, él ni siquiera había decidido aun que es lo que iba a dibuja. Com llamo para hablar con él pero el pequeño esqueleto ya se había ido.

* * *

Para el recreo él había decidido ir primero ver las flores de pequeño jardín que había hecho el señor Asgore, él pensaba que dé iba a sentar muy bien y además hacer el primer día de clase los demás niños estarían ocupados y no se acercarían a lugar. Miro las flores y sonrió, el señor Asgore hacia un buen trabajo cuidando aquellas flores, se acerco a una flor azul, aquella flor se llamaba flor eco y repetía todo lo que escuchaba. Geno de dio un pequeño toque a la flor y esta empezó hablar.

- _¡hola! Cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo estás?_

Geno rio un poco y decidió contéstale aunque realmente aquella pregunta no era para él y ni la flor eco lo había preguntado eso por cuenta propia.

-hola, estoy bien –dijo simplemente

 _-hola, estoy bien_ –dijo la flor y Geno rio

-si… estoy bien

 _-… estoy bien_

Geno se recostó en el césped, de dio de repente un dolor de cabeza y decidió que lo mejor sería tumbase. Miraba el cielo mientras escuchaba la flor eco repetí "estoy bien" todo el rato, aquella frase empezaba a sonar vacía como si no significara nada.

-estoy bien... –dice Geno

El dolor de cabeza iba a mayores y se empezaba a encontrar mareado.

-estoy… coff , coff… bien

Empezaba a tose con fuerza.

-coff, coff, coff… estoy bien

El dolor de pecho seguía ahí y parecía que no quisiera irse

-estoy… coff, coff, coff, coff

Él estaba cansado y su vista había empezado a nublase.

-es… toy

Perdía la conciencia lentamente.

-estoy… coff, coff, coff… me estoy… ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO!

Fue lo último que dijo ante de perder el sentido, lo último que vio fue el cielo y la figura de una persona que se había acercado a él.

* * *

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Geno perdió la conciencia en el primer día de clase, la persona que se lo encontró tirado en el jardín fue la pequeña hija de los Dreemurr, Frisk. La pequeña se había llevado el susto de su vida a ver a Geno en esa condición, intento despertado pero no pudo y fue en busca de ayuda, cuando la pequeña volvió a lugar fue acompañada de Undyne y ella inmediatamente se llevo a niño a la enfermería inmediatamente y aviso que llamaran a una ambulancia y que avisaran a la madre de niño, lo ultimo no era necesario gracias a un llamada que Com izo para avisarle que Geno no parecía está bien. CQ llego cuando estaban subiendo a Geno en la ambulancia siendo acompañado de Com, ella decidió seguir la ambulancia, rezaba que a su pequeño no de pasara nada y a poco rato la ambulancia y CQ llegaron a hospital. Geno paso tres días en la UCI y luego los mandaron a descansa a casa por un largo periodo de tiempo, el pequeño estaba desanimado, nunca pensó que todo terminaría de aquella forma, su madre se sentía muy culpable por dejarle ir sabiendo que no parecía está bien, Geno se disculpaba con ella y de decía que no era su culpa sino suya pero CQ no escuchaba y seguía echándose la culpa. Geno se sentía muy culpable por el estado no solo de su madre sino de todas las personas cercanas a él, Com se sentía mal por no haber avisado mucho antes a CQ, Toriel estaba preocupada por el pequeño esqueleto, Error estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haber estado con Geno y también estaba molesto con Fresh porque no mostraba ningún rasgo de preocupación hacia su hermano y por ultimo estaba Frisk, el pequeño estaba seguro que Frisk era aquella figura que vio ante de cae en la inconsciencia lo que significaba es que ella estaba ahí cuando el grito que se estaba muriendo, el no quería saber cómo fue la reacción de la pequeña por aquella afirmación, ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable para añadí que había dejado perturbada a Frisk.

Geno se sentó en su cama abrazándose a sus piernas, todo el mundo estaba así por su culpa, por ser un impudente y no preocupase por los demás. Apoyo su cara en sus rodillas.

-lo siento… -empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

* * *

 **Sección preguntas y repuestas**

Yunalessca: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Sean bienvenidos a otra parte de la sección de preguntas y respuesta!

Geno: ¡muchas gracias por tomase la molestia por pregunta!

Error: **tenía la esperanza de que nadie volviera a pregunta –** suspira – **acabemos con esto** **lo más pronto posible**

Fresh: vamos bro, no seas anti-radical

Error: **por favor Fresh no estoy de humor para eso**

Yunalessca: muy bien, vamos haya

 **LunaBeatriz1**

 **Olis. Me encanta el fic, en serio. Aftertale es mi AU de Undertale favorito y Geno siempre me ha parecido un amor. Error y Fresh son geniales o como diría Fresh son "radicales brah" jajaja. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Aparecerá ReaperSans? Porque el también es genial y la relación con la que lo juntan con Geno es taaaaaan kawaii. Ya escuché la canción y es verdad, no se te quita de la cabeza. Escucha de Set it Off la canción Kill the Lights. Es hermosa. Esperaré el siguiente cap. Cuídate y BYE.**

 **Me parece o habrá GenoSansxFrisk? No lo sé. Y la cuChara ya entró en escena. Esperaré el siguiente capítulo a ver que pasa. Cuídate y BYE.**

Geno: muchas gracias señorita LunaBeatriz1 por su review, la señorita Yunalessca se pone a salta de la alegría cuando dejan un review.

Yunalessca. Muy cierto. Me alegra que te encante el fic, como ya el dicho antes no estaba muy segura si iba a ser bien recibido pero todo va de maravilla. A mí también me parece que Geno es un amor, el Geno original ya me encantaba demasiado pero cuando conocí su versión de niño me morir de amor, y me paso lo mismo con Error y con Fresh. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si tengo pensado a poner a Reaper pero aun no estoy segura que edad voy ponerle y como va aparece en la historia, los Sans alternos que el usado son canónicos en la historia original y ya tenía una idea de la edad y la historia que ellos tendrían pero intentare saca a Reaper lo más pronto posible. Escuche la canción y me encanto, ya llevo tres canciones de este grupo que no se me quitan de la cabeza, la tercera canción es Wolf in sheep's clothing, te la recomiendo. Y sobre tu duda si haba GenoxFrisk la verdad es que depende de cómo se lo tome los lectores, si se lo toma bien seguiré adelante sino bueno quedara como un pequeño juego infantil aunque realmente me gustaría hacerlo, a mi me gusta shippeo de FriskxSans y si tenemos encuentra que el Geno original es Sans realmente es muy posible, se que es una idea un poco extraña pero no se empezó a gústame el GenoxFrisk aunque también shippeo a Geno con Reaper, pero estoy muy orientada que los lectores se tomen bien el FriskxGeno. Y Chara la cuchara se preocupa por su hermana así que hará todo lo posible para hacerla feliz. Bueno ya llegamos a final de esta sección, muchas gracias a todos.

Fresh: ¡hasta el próximo capítulos colegas!

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y recordar que podeis hacer cualquier preguntas. sin mas que decir ¡nos vemos en le próximo capitulo!**_


	8. La vida secreta de Decans

**¡Hola! aquí Yunalessca con un nuevo capitulo, este es un capitulo un poco corto pero es mejor un capitulo corto y bueno que un capitulo largo y malo. Últimamente los capítulos se lo el dedicado a Geno por eso el tomado la decisión de dedica los próximos capítulos a los demás personajes de este fic, ya el tomado la decisión quien a protagoniza el siguiente capitulo pero podeis decirme a quien queréis paras los próximos capítulos. Y ante de empezar el capitulo tengo un invitado muy especial, aparece el ultimo capitulo dejo a algunas personas preocupadas así que el decidido trae a nuestro pequeño Geno, saluda a nuestros lectores.**

 **Geno: Hola a todos, espero que estéis muy bien, lo siento por preocupados, ya empiezo a sentirme mejor. Y para la señorita LunaBeatriz1, por favor no se muera por mi culpa, lo lamento mucho.**

 **Yunalessca: Vamos pequeño todo va esta bien. Todos desean que te mejores pronto.**

 **Geno: gracias así lo haré.**

 **Yunalessca: bueno ya no hay má** **s nada que decir así que nos vemos abajo y disfruta de capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: La vida secreta de Decans**

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana y Fresh se había levantado con ganas de ir a parque, mientras desayunaban le dijo a su madre sus planes, ella le dijo que estaba bien y le pregunto con quien iba a ir puesto que Geno aun seguía muy débil y no podía levantase de la cama y Error desde el incidente de Geno no ha querido salí de su habitación ni siquiera para comer, Fresh de había dicho que ya había pensado con quien ir desde un principio, iría con su mejor amigo Decans y ambos iban a pasarlo bien los dos juntos como siempre lo hacían, la casa de Decans estaba al lado de la suya y era de una sola planta, mas tarde el pequeño iría a toca la ventana de su amigo.

En la casa de Decans todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo pero eso se debía que los padres de niño habían salido por algún motivo, el pequeño Decans había quedado bajo los cuidados de su hermano mayor pero este también había desaparecido. Decans se paso todo el medio día en la cama leyendo un libro que llevaba tiempo queriendo leer, el libro contaba la historia de una chica que cada vez que moría y volvía a revivir de nacía una flor amarilla en alguna parte de su cuerpo, la chica había caído en un agujero llegando a un terrorífico mundo llenos de monstruos sanguinarios, la joven con la ayuda de una flor dorada parlante y un esqueleto que decía ayuda a la chica para fastidia a su hermano pero se preocupaba por la muchacha, intentaban que ella saliera a la superficie. Decans de estaba gustando la historia, esperaba que tuviera un final feliz entre la humana y esqueleto ambos se lo merecían. Estuvo tan distraído con su lectura que no noto que la puerta de su casa se habría abierto y dos personas entraban, no fue hasta que se cerró la puerta y las dos personas empezaron a discutí que Decans se dio cuenta que sus padres habían vuelto, los gritos de la discusión iban en aumento, las pupilas de Decans se volvieron completamente amarillas, carro el libro y se escondió debajo de las sabanas. Siempre era lo mismo día tras día en esa casa y nadie se preocupa como él se sentía a causa de las continuas discusiones de sus padres.

Alguien había tocado su ventana, aparto las sabanas y vio quien era el que estaba a otro lado de la ventana encontrándose con su querido vecino y amigo Fresh.

-¡Fresh! –dijo muy contento Decans que sus pupilas antes amarillas pasaran a un azul celeste

-¿Qué pasa Deccy? –Dijo Fresh -¿quieres ir a parque colega? Hoy hace un buen día y podíamos hacer un poco de sketer

-¡si me gus…! –Los gritos de sus padres se hacían más fuerte, aquella discusión iba para largo, las pupilas de Decans vuelven a ser amarillas –lo siento pero hoy no puedo salir de casa

Fresh lo miro confundido, el sabia que los padres de Decans eran estrictos pero eso nunca había impedido que Decans pudiera hacer lo que él quisiera ¿había pasado algo?

-pues… ¡aun podemos pasa un día radical! –Dijo con simpleza –ábreme la ventana, pasare el día contigo

-¿estás seguro? ¿No tenias ganas de ir a parque?

-yes pero es aburrido ir solo y además no puedo dejar olvidado a mi colega

-je, je eres el mejor Fresh

Decans abrió la ventana y Fresh de un salto entra a la habitación, los dos niños se sentaron en la cama, Fresh vio el grueso libro que estaba en la mesilla de noche y lo cogió.

-Flowerfell… ¿no es ese libro de la chica que de crecían flores? –pregunto Fresh

-sí lo es –contesto Decans

-¿y qué tal es? ¿Es verdad que llega a salir demasiadas flores?

-está muy bien la verdad, casi voy llegando a final y si, llega a tener demasiadas flores que incluso se queda ciega

Fresh dejo el libro en su sitio y se acostó en la mullida cama, estira los brazos sobre su cabeza y apoya a esta sobre sus manos.

-oye Fresh ¿Cómo es la escuela? –pregunto Decans con timidez

-pues es un lugar donde nos enseñan muchas cosas, está lleno de flores y hay un gran patio para poder jugar –contesto Fresh sin sabe bien que decir -¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-es que ya sabes… estudio en casa y nunca el ido a una escuela –dijo desanimado

-cierto… no lo entiendo Deccy ¿Por qué no te dejan ir a una escuela?

-no lo sé, mis padres solo me dijeron que era por mi bien nada mas

Fresh miro a techo sin ningún interés, podía escucha la acalorada discusión de los padres de Decans, lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que Fresh escuchaba discutir a los padres dde su amigo, cada vez que venía de visita los padres de pequeño Decans se encontraba en una discusión que dejaba las peleas con Error en un simple juego de niño. Fresh no entendía porque discutían ¿no eran adultos? ¿No se supone que los adultos buscaban resolver los problemas de forma pacífica? Fresh no entendía y eso de causa algo parecido a la frustración. El pequeño Fresh era incapaz de sentí algún sentimiento o compréndelos por eso no entendía muchas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, en lo general él no se preocupa por entender pero en algunas ocasiones cuando todo parecía un funeral empezaba invadirle una inquietud y enfado por no comprende algunas cosas, ¿Por qué Error lo llamaba monstruo sin emociones? ¿Por qué Geno ocultaba su mala salud? ¿Por qué mama estaba cansada? ¿Por qué las pupilas de Decans se ponían amarillas cuando sus padres discutían? Y ¿Por qué Decans no quería contarle a nadie lo que pasaba en aquella casa? Por no poder comprende de frustraba demasiado que llagaba a irritase pero al poco tiempo volvía a su estado normal, eso era lo máximo que podía llegar a sentir de verdad.

Decans lo miro fijamente le preocupaba que Fresh estuviera mucho tiempo metido en su mundo y decidió tócale suavemente el hombro.

-Fresh colega ¿está bien? –pregunto preocupado Decans

-¿eh?... –Fresh volvió a la realidad y miro sonriente a Decans –no pasa nada bro, perdona por ser un tipo anti-radical pero me quede pesando

-¿en qué pensabas?

-en nada realmente… oye ¿jugamos a un juego? Me estoy aburriendo

-claro Fresh, tengo algunos juegos que podemos jugar

-estupendo –Fresh se levanta y paso su brazo por los hombros de Decans –eres el mejor Deccy

-no es para tanto Fresh –las pupilas de Decans se pusieron azules –vayamos a ver que podemos jugar

Ambos niños fueron a ver que podían jugar y al final escogieron jugar a hundí la flota, las discusión de los padres de Decans había parado hace un momento y en la casa se podía respira una tranquilidad que calmaba el alma de Decans. Ambos jugaron varias partidas de mismo juego sin aburrirse, iban empatados cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Decans? –dijo una voz femenina

-oh no, es mi madre –Susurro asustado –Fresh escóndete

Fresh afirmo con la cabeza, escondió el juego bajo la cama y fue directo a almario para esconderse para que Decans pudiera abrir la puerta y dejara pasa a su madre. El pequeño esqueleto de las gafas Yolo escuchaba de lo que hablaban Decans y su madre, normalmente ninguno de los dos progenitores iba a ver a como se encontraba Decans en todo el día eran en raras ocasiones que algunos de los dos iban a ver como estaba. Ahora que lo recordaba, gracias por aquella falta de atención pudo conocer a Decans hace ya un año. Decans abrió la puerta de almario encontrándose con un pensativo Fresh.

-colega mi madre ya se fue, ya puedes Salir –dijo el pequeño Decans

Fresh volvió de nuevo a la realidad y salió de almario. Los padres de Decans son permisivos con algunas cosas pero Fresh no tenia permitido visita a Decans sin su permiso, por eso vivía escondiéndose cada vez que algunos de estos dos decidían échale un vistazo a Decans. Fresh saco el juego debajo de la cama.

-¿seguimos jugando? –pregunto

-claro Fresh

* * *

 **Sección preguntas y repuestas**

Hoy no hay preguntas, perdonen las molestia.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, recordar que podeis hace preguntas a los personajes o a mi. Y bueno sin nada mas que decir.**

 **Geno: ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	9. Solo quiero saber si todo va bien

_**¡Hola! Aquí Yunalessca con un nuevo capitulo junto con Geno.**_

 _ **Geno: ¡Bienvenidos! voy a estar un tiempo por aquí haciéndole compañía a la señorita Yunalessca.**_

 _ **Yunalessca: Eres un amor... y antes de empezar con el capitulo, quiero dar las gracias a todos ustedes por seguir este fic tanto como activa o pasiva mente, a veces siento que no os doy las gracias suficientes, y agradecimientos especiales a NaruNein, a Miky Asakura y a LunaBeatriz1 por dejar reviews que han hecho que me animara a seguir con esto, sobretodo LunaBeatriz1 que me deja en todos los capítulos un review. Muchas gracias a todos de pudo corazón.**_

 _ **Geno: La señorita Yunalessca es muy sentimental, aun queda una noticia más que da antes de pasa a capitulo.**_

 _ **Yunalessca: tienes razón pequeño Geno, quería decirles que a partí de aquí publicare una vez por semana, los viernes para ser exactos, ¿porque decidir esto? porque estoy intentando repartí mi tiempo, aparte de esta escribiendo este fic, estoy creando mi propio comic con una historia original y aparte dentro de una semana tengo que volver a la escuela de arte, así que si no quiero dejar de lado algunos de mis proyectos sera mejor que reparta mi tiempo equitativa mente. Ya tengo casi listo el siguiente capitulo y lo subiré no este viernes si no el próximo, para darme tiempo de arregla algunas cosas y ir adelantados los otros**_ ** _capítulos._**

 ** _Geno: Esto es todo de momento ¡Nos vemos abajo!_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Solo quiero saber si todo va bien**

* * *

Frisk era una niña de 10 con un noble corazón a pesar de no poder habla desde hacía bastante tiempo, ella era una persona tímida pero siempre estaba dispuesta ayuda a todas las personas sin importa si son humanos o monstruos, ella deseaba que todos fueran felices, es lo que deseaba con toda la fuerza de su alma. Pero la pequeña no siempre tuvo una vida feliz, cuando era pequeña antes de ser adoptada había sido rechazada por los humanos a pensar de ser una de ellos, aunque realmente ella no se acuerda de gran cosa antes de conocer a los Dreemurr, ella sabía todo por lo que paso gracias al Chara que de contaba como era su vida antes de que Toriel y Asgore las recogieran de la calle, Frisk solo se acordaba de pequeña imágenes de una ciudad llena de humanos y de Chara y ella en una autobús hacia ninguna parte, solo era capaz de recordad eso, ni siquiera recordaba como perdió la voz exactamente pero confiaba en Chara y ella nunca de mentiría. La verdad es que aquellos hechos de pasado no de afectaron tanto como a Chara, quizá se debía a no poder recordado, ella no de tenia miedo a los humanos u odio, ella sabía que todas las personas no eran iguales, podía haber humanos buenos o malos, lo sabía muy bien porque los humanos que había conocido después de su adopción era personas agradables que no la habían rechazado como los humanos de su antiguo hogar. Frisk era valiente y determinada, iba a hacer su deseo realidad sin importa la veces que se tropezara, a menos eso es lo que pensaba ella, desde lo ocurrido con Geno ya no se sentía tan determinada como antes, lo cierto es que era hasta normal que la pequeña estuviera así, no todo los días escuchas a un niño que es tu amigo grita que se muere, aquellas palabras habían afectado muy afondo a la niña y se sentía impotente por no ser capaz de hacer algo.

Era nuevamente lunes y como siempre Frisk asistía a la escuela junto con sus hermanos, la escuela había seguido con normalidad desde lo ocurrido solo fueron los primeros tres días que había un gran revuelo por el incidente luego todo se calmo para la mayoría de las personas, excepto para los hermanos de Geno, para Com, para su madre y para ella misma. Frisk se despidió de sus hermanos puesto que estos dos iban en el último curso, Frisk antes de ir para su clase paso por la Geno, acerco un poco la cabeza por la entrada abierta y miro toda la clase, todos los niños estaban sentados hablando entre sí esperando que el timbre sonara para indica el comienzo de la clase, todo los puesto estaban ocupados excepto por uno, el puesto de Geno. Frisk suspiro, otro día que Geno no había venido a clase, ya había pasado un poco más de dos semanas y por cada día que pasaba hacia que Frisk se sintiera más deprimida.

-aunque mires fijamente hacia aquel sitio no harás que sea ocupado por su dueño –dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella

Frisk se giro asustada de golpe encontrándose con su hermana Chara.

-¿y esa cara? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma –dijo Chara–siempre te veo que te desvía cuando vas a tu clase, es la clase de él ¿verdad?–Frisk la mira fijamente -¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que no muerdo o al menos no a ti

-"si, es la clase de Geno" –contesto Frisk mediante lenguaje de signos

-oh, ¿no puedes quítate a chico esqueleto de la cabeza? –Frisk negó –ya veo, bueno mejor te dejo en paz

-"Gracias"

-me macho ya –se da la vuelta –tu deberías hacer lo mismo –empezó a camina a dirección a su clase

Frisk vio como se machaba y decidió hace lo mismo, dentro de un rato sonaría la campana.

* * *

La casa de los Dreemurr era de dos plantas y bastante grande, de un color morado claro y rodeado de una maravillosa cantidad de flores todas cuidadas por las manos de señor Asgore, aquel hogar irradiaba tranquilidad y paz. Los niños Dreemurr acaban de llegar a su hogar junto a sus padres como era conturbe, Toriel fue a la cocina para prepara el almuerzo, Asgore fue a jardín para ver cómo estaban las flores y los niños se fueron cada uno a su habitación para ir adelantando los deberes ante que la comida estuviera lista. Frisk a entra a la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, se tiro a la cama boca abajo y suspiro, estuvo así unos pocos minutos luego se levanto y fue a donde su escritorio y saco de su mochila los pocos deberes que le habían mandado. Un buen rato después alguien toca su puerta, se levanta y abre la puerta descubriendo que la persona que estaba a otro lado era Chara.

-mama dice que la comida ya esta lista y que bajemos a comer –dijo Chara, Frisk afirmo y cuando iba a salir de la habitación Chara la agarra de brazo –hoy mama va a ir a visitar la casa de chico esqueleto para ayudarle con las clases que ha perdido –Frisk la mira fijamente –el pensado que podíamos ir con ella, no has vuelto a ver a Geno desde lo ocurrido y como no tienes el suficiente valor como para ir sola, iré contigo

-"no sé si sea buena idea ir, mama estará ocupada con él y nosotras podíamos ser un estorbo"

-excusas, excusas, se te nota a kilómetros que quieres verlo ¿o me equivoco? –Frisk vacila –me lo imaginaba, así que tu iras a ver a Geno

-"está bien…" –se resino

-bien… vayamos a comer que nos esperan

Ambas niñas bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la mesa de comedor, y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios. La familia empezó a comer, durante la comida la familia conversaba de cómo dé fue el día, entre aquellas conversaciones salió a relucir que Toriel iba a visita a Geno, Chara vio su oportunidad de pregúntale si podían ir también con ella.

-mami, ¿podemos Frisk y yo ir contigo? Queremos ver como sigue Geno

-claro que podéis venir mi niña pero ¿habéis terminado los deberes? –pregunto Toriel

-¡sii! –dijo Chara y Frisk afirmo

-pues muy bien, se está horneando una tarta de canela y caramelo cuando esté listo nos iremos ¿de acuerdo? –las dos niñas afirmaron

-jo, no es justo yo también quiero ir pero aun no el terminado con los deberes –dijo apenado Asriel

-lo siento Asriel para la próxima –dijo Chara de forma de consuelo pero en el fondo ella sabía que era lo mejor, Asriel solo estropearía sus planes

La familia siguió comiendo con tranquilidad, cuando terminaron recogieron las cosas y Toriel y Asgore se encargarían de lavar los platos. Asriel fue a su habitación para termina los deberes y Chara se llevo a Frisk a la habitación de esta última. Cuando entraron, Chara cerró la puerta, sentó a Frisk a la cama, abrió el almario y empezó a busca en el. Frisk solo se dé quedo mirando sin sabe que estaba haciendo su hermana, después de un rato la mayor de las hermanas consiguió lo que buscaba.

-este es prefecto –dijo Chara para luego saca de almario un vestido de volantes de color azul cerúleo –ponte esto

-"prefiero lo que llevo puesto" –dijo en lenguaje de signos

-ese viejo suéter azul no es nada bonito, harás muy feliz a Geno si llevas este vestido –dijo muy convencida Chara

-"no creo que eso haga feliz a Geno"

-que si te digo, hazme caso que por algo soy la mayor

-"Eres la mayor porque naciste antes"

-mira me canse, te vas a poner ese vestido quieras o no –Chara se abalanza sobre Frisk

Las dos niñas comenzaron a forcejea, a final es Chara la vencedora, no solo había conseguido que Frisk se pusiera el vestido sino que también logro que se pusiera unas bailarinas y un lazo de mismo color de vestido, Frisk suspiro derrotada y miro a Chara.

-"contenta"

-pues si y mucho –dijo triunfante

-mis niñas ya es hora de irse –aviso Toriel desde el piso de abajo

Frisk agarro su pizarra y salió de la habitación junto con Chara, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la entrada donde su madre esperándolas, la mujer lleva en sus manos la tarta mientras con su brazo sujetaba un enorme bolso.

-"déjame ayudarte con la tarta mami" –Frisk dijo en lenguaje de signos

-muchas gracias cariño –de entrega la tarta y la mira –que linda esta mi niña

Frisk se sonroja, aparta la mirada y coge la tarta, Chara tenía una enorme sonrisa en par en par. Las tres salieron de casa y se montaron en el coche, el camino fue tranquilo hasta la casa de Geno y llegaron sin darse cuenta, estacionaron, bajaron de coche y se acercaron a la casa. Frisk estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que vería a Geno después de un largo tiempo, tocaron el timbre y de inmediato una cansada y ojerosa CQ abría la puerta, les sonrió y dé dijo que pasaran, madre e hijas entraron a la casa. CQ agarro la tarta de las manos de la pequeña Frisk y se puso hablar con Toriel de cosas importantes, las dos niñas se quedaron ahí de pie mientras los adultos hablaban. Pasaba el tiempo y parecía que ningunas de las dos iba a deja de hablar y eso hacía que las niñas empezaran aburrirse.

-por qué no vais a hacerle compañía a Geno mientras hablo con vuelta madre –dijo CQ

Frisk y Chara afirmaron con la cabeza y CQ les explico cómo llega a la habitación del pequeño esqueleto, ambas se despidieron de su madre y de la señora CQ y fueron a subir las escaleras. Encontrar la habitación no fue nada difícil para ellas, tocaron la puerta y escucharon una débil voz que decía que adelante. Las dos niñas abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Geno acostado en la cama, tenía un apesto de adolorido y agotado, por aquella imagen Frisk tenía su corazón en un puño.

-oh… hola chicas, tiempo sin verlas, ¿Cómo estáis? –Geno dio una débil sonrisa y se incorpora un poco

-mejor que tu aparece –dijo Chara y Frisk le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo -¡hey!

-"¿Cómo sigues?" –escribió Frisk en su pizarra

-estoy mejor, el médico dice que si sigo así pronto volveré a la escuela aunque aun me siento muy cansado, quizá se deba a la nueva medicación –Geno se notaba desanimado

-vamos chico esqueleto, sonríe un poco que no es el fin de mundo –Chara mira a Geno y luego pasa su mirada a su hermana y sonríe –además aun no de has dicho nada a Frisk sobre su atuendo

-¿sobre su atuendo…? –El pequeño esqueleto mira a su amiga –oh… -Geno se queda mirándola

-mira que desconsidérado eres, Frissk se paso horas eligiendo que ponerse para esta linda para ti –dijo Chara en un tono falsamente melodramático, Frisk se puso como un tomate causado tanto por la vergüenza y la ira por la mentira de su hermana, Geno se sonroja

-¿has hecho eso por mi? –pregunto Geno algo confundido, Frisk iba a negarlo todo pero Chara la detiene

-¡claro que si mi amigo! –dijo con emoción

-oh vaya… no sé porque lo hiciste pero supongo que gracias… estas muy linda –dijo avergonzado Geno

Frisk definitivamente quería que la tierra se la tragase y la escupiera muy lejos de ahí, ella sabía que tenía que haber venido con su viejo suéter azul. La pequeña salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Geno toser con fuerza, Frisk se mueve automáticamente, se sienta en la cama mirando a su amigo de frente y de agarra de la mano.

-estoy coff… bien coff… ya se me coff… pasara –intentaba decir Geno

Frisk apretó su mano y lo miro preocupada, en un momento como aquel, la niña se sentí muy impotente por no ser capaz de ayuda a Geno, solo de quedaba mira y reza porque todo estuviera bien. Geno a poco rato se calma y mira a Frisk que aun seguía sujetando su mano.

-lo siento mucho Frisk… solo causo problemas –Frisk negó con la cabeza –claro que si… por mi culpa todo el mundo está preocupado por mí, y Frisk... sé que me escuchaste aquella vez –Frisk lo mira tristemente –yo lo siento, yo no quería que tuvieras que carga con esto… lo sien… -Frisk lo abraza con fuerza – ¿Frisk? –la pequeña empezó a solloza –Frisk… gracias por esta aquí –la abraza

Chara miraba la escena con una sonrisa, esto parecía sacado de uno de esos anime romántico que Undyne veía con su novia, todo iba según lo planeado, si todo seguía avanzando muy bien desde aquí hasta unos añitos escucharía las campanas de la iglesia. En eso Geno y Frisk se miraron a los ojos, dejando sus caras a pocos centímetros de lejanía y sonrieron, ahí Chara vio su oportunidad de oro, en aquellos animes siempre pasaba que la protagonista recibía un pequeño empujón que hacía que besara a la persona que estaba enamorada por accidente, si era su gran oportunidad, solo necesitaba dar un pequeño empujón. Chara se acerco con sigilo y empujo con toda su fuerza a Frisk y lo que consiguió debes de un beso fue que aquellos dos se dieron un cabezazo que lo dejaron tumbados en la cama, Frisk encima de Geno, y algo desorientaros. Menudo desastres, eso de pasa por compara la realidad con un anime. Mientras Chara gruñía por la frustración causada por su plan fallido, Geno se estaba sobando su frente adolorida y mira a Frisk preocupado.

-¡Frisk! ¡Frisk! ¡¿Estás bien?! –pregunto aun sabiendo que no iba a recibir repuesta

A Frisk de dolía la frente con horror, sería mejor que mirara a Geno para darle entender que estaba más o menos bien y eso izo pero no contó que sus rostros estaban más cerca que antes que cuando se incorporo para verle a los ojos sus labios rozo tenue mente los dientes de Geno. La pequeña Frisk se quedo congelada en el sitio, Chara dejo su berrinche a un lado a ver lo que paso y Geno miraba a Frisk sonrojado. Pasaron los segundos que parecían ser eternos y Frisk se sonrojo como un tomate, se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo de la habitación. Aparece todo había salido bien, no hubo beso pero aquel roce era suficiente de momento, es una lástima que Chara no hubiera sacado una foto. Geno escondía su cara en su bufanda, estaba muy avergonzado y confundido, aquel gesto izo que Chara se diera cuenta de algo.

-¿acaso duermes con la bufanda puesta?

* * *

 **Sección** **preguntas y repuestas.**

No hay preguntas, disculpas por la molestia.

* * *

 ** _Geno: Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy._**

 ** _Yunalessca: cuando tenga tiempo dibujare a Frisk con el vestido puesto, realmente este capitulo se me fue un poco de las manos pero a final me gusto el resultado, la cuChara realmente la hice todo un personaje._**

 ** _Geno: ¿la cuChara?_**

 ** _Yunalessca: recordad que podeis hacerles preguntas a los personajes o a mi, también podeis hacer retos si queréis solo tener en cuenta que la mita de mis personajes son niños. y sin nada mas que decir._**

 ** _Geno: ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_**


	10. Una canción infantil

_**¡Hola! aquí Yunalessca con un nuevo capitulo.**_

 ** _Geno: ¡bienvenidos!_**

 ** _Yunalessca: en este capitulo voy a contar un poco el pasado de nuestras pacifista y genocida favoritas.  
_**

 ** _Geno: disfruta de capitulo de hoy ¡nos vemos abajo!_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Una canción infantil**

* * *

12 años de vida es lo que tenia Chara Dreemuerr en algunos meses cumpliría 13, este era su último curso en la primaria y para el próximo año empezaría a ir a la secundaria, desde el año pasado su cuerpo había experimentado ciertos cambios, entre ellas una molestia que la torturaba cada pocos días de cada mes y de estaban saliendo dos bultos en el pecho, su madre dice que ese eran los pasos para dejar de ser una niña para convertirse en una señorita. Pero ella se negaba, Chara no quería ser una señorita quería ser una niña para el resto de su vida. La vida de adulto era algo que a la pequeña no de apetecía mucho, los adultos o mejor dicho los adultos humanos, la gran mayoría vivían para el trabajo, solo se preocupaban por ellos mismos y ya no tenían sueños o esperanzas, solos se salvaban algunos pocos que había conocido después de su adopción pero antes de eso solo había conocido adultos patéticos y egoísta incluyendo a sus padres biológicos.

Su madre biológica fue una hermosa mujer con buenos atributos, era una mujer de fachada, adoraba las joyas y la ropa de marca, aunque se hubiera casado con un hombre de buen estatus social no podía gastase lo que quisiera en sus caprichos, por eso hacia "favores" a algunos hombres para que la pagaran con regalos, al principio la pequeña no sabía a que se refería su madre con "favores" pero con el tiempo se fue haciendo una idea. Su padre biológico era un hombre que vivía para el trabajo, casi nunca se pasaba por casa y cuando lo hacia se emborrachaba y empezar desquitase con Chara o Frisk mediante brutales palizas que más de una había mandado algunas de las dos a hospital e insultos de desprecio hacia ellas, Chara odiaba intensamente a ese hombre, él era un cruel, avaro y era culpable por hacer que Frisk perdiera su hermosa voz para siempre. Realmente su vida anterior de los Dreemurr fue un completo infierno, no solo por sus padres sino por los demás humanos que la rodeaban a ella y a su hermana, un gran rechazo recibieron de ellos por pertenece a una buena familia adinerada, todos los humanos de aquel lugar las odiaban por eso Chara tuvo que madura a la fuerza y toma la decisión de escapar con su hermanita muy lejos de sus padres y de aquellos humanos.

Apenas ella tenía 7 recién cumplidos y Frisk aun tenía 4 años cuando subieron a un autobús, una de las cosas que de molesto fue que nadie se preocupo que un par de niñas estuvieran viajando solas pero aquello era lo mejor, si alguien daba el aviso de que estaban en aquel autobús la llevarían de vuelta a la casa de sus padres así que se trago su molestia y rezo para que todo saliera bien. Después de varias y varias horas de viajes ambas niñas bajaron de autobús en una pequeña ciudad donde habitaban humanos y monstruos en armonía, las niñas no habían visto a muchos monstruos en sus cortas vidas, sabían cuál era la opinión de sus padres y de la gente de sus antigua ciudad sobre aquellas criaturas y no era nada favorable, su padre había comentado una vez que ojala enceraran a aquellas blasfemias bajo tierra para siempre, también había escuchado otro comentario sobre los humanos que formaban pareja con monstruos estaban locos y que deberían arder en el infierno. Las dos niñas empezaron a caminar, no dieron muchos pasos hasta que una pareja conformada por un hombre joven humano y una mujer león muy hermosa las detuvieron, les preguntaros si estaban perdidas, Chara contesto que no pero aquella pareja mostraba preocupación y no las dejaban ir, las niñas aprovecharon un momento para escabullirse mientras la pareja hablaba de lo que iban hacer. Se mantuvieron alejadas de la gente, realmente Chara no sabía qué hacer, no tenía algún plan, no sabía cómo iban a sobreviví pero era tan el desespero por salir de aquel lugar que no importaba nada más. Pasaron la noche en un parque infantil en una de las torres, y así pasaron unos poquísimos días, Chara se ocupaba de su hermana, usaban los baños publico de una gasolinera para asease y aprovechaban de compra algunas cosas para comer en la pequeña tiendita que tenia la gasolinera gracias a dinero que la pequeña Chara había robado a sus padres, el encargado siempre preguntaba donde estaban sus padres y Chara siempre se las ingeniara para no contesta esa pregunta. Pasaron alrededor de tres días desde que se habían escapado Chara había caído enferma y Frisk asustada intento comunicase con su hermana para decirle que iba a buscar ayuda, la dejo acostada en un banco y se fue, Chara se puso nerviosa a no sabe donde estaba Frisk haciendo que se levantara con dificulta y empezara a caminar con lentitud. Solo había dado unos pocos pasos hasta cae de rodillas, estaba casi dando todo por perdido hasta que escucho unos pasos hacia ella, tenía la vista borrosa que no sabía quién era pero ella mantenía la esperanza que uno de aquellos pasos fuera de Frisk, los pasos cesaron y un voz chillona de hablo.

-¿está bien? –Chara sintió una suave y peluda mano en su frente -¡oh dios mío! Tienes mucha fiebre, será mejor que te lleve con mis padres

La pequeña sintió como su brazo pasaba por los hombros de alguien y ese alguien de estaba agarrando de la cintura, con la ayuda de aquella persona empezaron a caminar, en algún momento Chara había perdido el conocimiento y cuando despertó estaba acostada en una mullida cama con Frisk a su lado. Resulta que Frisk se encontró con un niño cabra llamado Asriel y intento pedirle ayuda pero el niño no se enteraba de nada puesto que la pequeña no era capaz de hablar, a final fue arrastrado por la pequeña hacia donde estaba Chara, Asriel a entender la situación se llevo a Chara y a Frisk a su casa para que sus padres curasen a la mayor, y así lo hicieron. Pasaron los días y las niñas fueron tratadas como miembros más de la familia, los señores Dreemurr la trataban como sus hijas y Asriel las veía como sus hermanitas, el matrimonio se encargó de que Frisk, Chara y ellos mismos aprendieran leguaje de signos para que Frisk pudiera comunicarse como era debido. Una de las cenas cuando estaban acabando el señor Asgore quería decirles algo a las niñas antes del postre.

-pequeñas ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta? –dijo Asgore con tranquilidad

-claro que puedes señor –dijo Chara y Frisk afirmo

-¿Cómo lo pasáis con nosotros? –pregunto Asgore

-mmm… bien, nos tratáis muy bien y nos hacéis comida deliciosa, y eso es magnífico, en nuestro antiguo hogar no había nada de esto –la última parte lo dijo algo seca

-"yo… yo es… estoy fe… feliz" –fue la contestación de Frisk, aun de costaba comunicase con signos pero cada día iba mejorando

-ya veo pequeñas, pero en que pensarían si os dijera que podéis quedaros aquí para siempre –dijo Asgore

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-lo que Asgore quiere decir ¿si os gustaría que las adoptásemos? –dijo Toriel con dulzura

-¿queréis adóptanos? ¿Por qué? –Chara estaba confundida

-porque mi niña ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que llegasteis a esta familia y ya formáis parte de ella, os queremos muchísimos –Toriel pone una mano en el hombro de Chara –por eso queremos que forméis parte de forma oficial a la familia

Chara estaba sorprendida, desde que ella y su hermana habían llegado a esa casa las habían tratado con amor, sus padres biológicos nunca les mostraron un poco de amor o compasión pero aquella familia de monstruos de había entregado lo que ambas más deseaban.

-entonces ¿Qué respondéis? –pregunto algo nervioso Asgore

Chara mira a Frisk y esta tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Queremos que nos adoptéis! –dijo emocionada Chara

La familia Dreemurr aquella noche celebró que por fin las niñas iban a formar parte de los Dreemurr. La adopción fue algo complicada a principio, el matrimonio tuvo que ponerse el contacto con los padres biológicos de las niñas, ellos se negaron a dar a sus hijas, no porque la querían si no que es lo que iba a decir la gente cuando supieran que sus hijas habían sido adoptadas por una familia de monstruos, eso era espantoso según ellos. Los padres biológicos intentaron llevase a las niñas devuelta a su prisión pero los Dreeemurr lograron gana a final, consiguiendo adoptar a las niñas, Chara no sabía que había hecho la pareja pero estaba feliz de que todo haya salido bien a final. Y así vinieron días felices para las dos niñas llegando a ser las personas que eran actualmente.

Chara ahora mismo se encontraba buscando a Frisk en el patio de la escuela, ya había pasado unos tres días de pequeño roce accidenta entre Geno y su hermanita desde entonces Frisk se escondía de ella, quizá lo hacía para que Chara no estuviera recordándole su metedura de pata. Chara ya sabía donde se escondía pero no quiso molestada hasta entonces, ya era hora de que la pequeña Frisk deje su vergüenza a un lado. La pequeña Chara se dirigió hacia el jardín de la escuela, durante su caminata a su lado paso un grupo de chicos que iban en su clase, se fijo en ellos sin mucho interés, desde que este nuevo curso comenzó sus compañeros de clases a tomado una actitud que supuesta mente es madura, según ellos estaban en sexto y que para próximo año irían a la secundaria y que había que empezar a comportase así porque ya son mayores, en cambio Chara veía el asunto desde otra perspectiva, era su ultimo año siendo niños debes de intentar hacerse los maduros y deberían disfruta como los niños que son antes de ir a un lugar lleno de adultos, ya había perdido años de infancia como para desperdicia lo poco que de queda, pero a ellos de da igual, los únicos que siguen sintiéndose como niños era ella misma y Asriel que siempre será un rollito de canela muy inocente. Siguió su camino, cuando llego empezó a buscar y ahí entre las flores encontró a su hermana pequeña. Frisk estaba abrazando sus piernas con la cara apoyada en sus rodillas, Chara toco su espalda suavemente.

-¿no crees que has pasado demasiado tiempo aquí renacuaja? –dijo Chara de forma divertida

Frisk levanto la cabeza, la miro un segundo y volvió a la postura de antes.

-vamos ya han pasado tres días, seguro que Geno ya lo ha olvidado, ya es tu turno para que lo olvides, además a eso no se dé podía llamar beso, solo fue un roce superficial que solo duro un segundo

Frisk volvió a levanta la cabeza, dejo de abrazase y se comunico con Chara con lenguajes de signos.

-"no es tan fácil"

-como que no, ya lo el dicho no fue un beso y además fue un accidente así que dejado pasa

-"¿un accidente?"

-si fue un accidente –dijo muy tajante

-"¡pero si fue culpa tuya!" –Frisk se notaba molesta

-¿eh? –Chara sonrió

-"tú me empujaste y caí encima de Geno por tu culpa, por tu culpa mis labios…" –Frisk se sonrojo

-vamos hermanita solo quería dar un pequeño empujo en vuestra relación, no pensé de que vosotros dos serian tan cabezotas –se notaba el tono de burla que estaba usando Chara

-"¡eres increíble!... ¿a qué te refieres con nuestras relación?" –frisk estaba confundida

-oh ya sabes, deja la zona de amigos e ir a la zona de novios –Chara se aguanto la risa, la cara de Frisk era todo un poema

-"¡pero qué dices!" –Frisk no daba crédito a las locuras de su hermana mayor –"Geno y yo solo somos amigos y además papa dijo que aun somos muy pequeñas para tener novio"

-el amor no tiene edad –Frissk la mira molesta –oh vamos solo bromeaba… aunque la verdad no sé porque te molesta a fin de cuentas a ti te gusta

-"¡qué estás diciendo, a mi no me gusta Geno!"

-¿segura?

-"… si"

-no lo parece, Frisk no soy tonta –Chara sonaba seria –antes de conocerlo en persona, tú lo veías desde lejos a escondidas, se que querías habla con él pero no encontrabas la suficiente determinación para hacerlo, yo en ese entonces no de di importancia y lo tache de un simple encaprichamiento pero todo cambio cuando fuimos a su cumpleaños ¿cierto?

-"cierto…"

-apenas lo viste te fuiste a esconder detrás de mama, yo todavía seguía sin darle importancia puesto que no llegasteis hablar mucho hasta aquel día en el festival, ahí pude nota que estabais bien juntos, empecé a sospecha que quizá ustedes dos estuvieran, por así decirlo, destinados…

-"no entiendo…"

-no es necesario entender… Frisk, no estaba segura lo que tú sentías por Geno hasta que ocurrió lo que ocurrió

-"¿te refieres a lo ocurrido el primer día de clase?"

-si… ahí tome una decisión, iba ayúdate aunque tú no tuvieras claro tus sentimientos

-"pero Chara Geno y yo solo somos amigos…. El solo me ve como su amiga…. Yo soy su amiga"

-dudo que Geno te vea así realmente, él también puede que este confundido con sus sentimientos como tú o es demasiado inocente y tonto

-"él no es un tonto, y ¿aquel te refieres que estoy confundida?"

-me refiero que no entiendes lo que sientes realmente, intentas ser amiga de Geno cuando no sabes si realmente quieres eso, Frisk quiero que te hagas una pregunta a ti misma

-"¿cual pregunta?" –mira a Chara

-si realmente te gusta Geno, hazte esta pregunta varias veces, al principio puedes que no encuentres respuesta pero tarde o tempano puede que sepas lo que quieres de verdad –abraza a Frisk –eres mi hermanita solo quiero lo mejor para ti y si lo mejor es que tu este a lado de Geno que así sea

Frisk abraza a Chara, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, se izo aquella pregunta que su hermana de había dicho ¿realmente de gustaba Geno? todo era tan nuevo y confuso que no sabía que era lo que realmente quería pero sentía una calidez en su pecho con solo en pensar en el pequeño esqueleto, quizá eso podía ser una señal ¿no? Frisk se separa de su hermana y la mirada directa a los ojos.

-"puedes que tengas razón… puede que si me guste Geno" –dijo en lenguaje de signos y Chara sonríe ampliamente –"pero puede que él no sienta los mismo"

-claro que sí, ya lo veras, yo te voy ayuda, te lo prometo

-"Gracias hermanita" –Frisk sonríe

-así que te gusta… -Chara sonríe con un poco de malicia –quizá esto se merezca una pequeña infantil canción –Frisk la mira confundida y Chara coge aire para canta a voces -¡GENO Y FRISK SENTADOS BAJO UN ÁRBOL, BE-SAN-DO-SE!

Frisk quería mucho a su hermana pero en estos momentos quería matada por el mal rato que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Sección** **preguntas y respuestas**

Yunalessca: ¡hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a otra parte de preguntas y repuestas!

Error: **por desgracia, pensaba que ya se había acabado este circo**

Geno: Error no es tan malo, solo son responde preguntas nada mas –pone su mano en el hombro de Error

Error: **bien… solo lo hare por ti**

Yunalessca: bien… en esta parte contamos con otras dos invitadas, dar un fuerte aplauso a Frisk y al la cuCha… digo Chara

Chara: ibas a decir cuChara

Frisk: "hola a todos"

Yunalessca: como ya estamos todos podemos seguir adelante

 **LunaBeatriz1**

 **Siendo sincera, hiciste a la cuChara un amor. Me encantó. Me va a dar diabetes de tanta hermosura. Frisk es suuuper tierna. Pero a Geno no hay quien le gane. / Gracias por el agradecimiento, te agradezco a ti por traer esta serie. Pregunta para Geno: ¿Cómo haces para ser tan kawaii?, ¿Te parece linda Frisk?. Para la cuChara: ¿Shippeas a tu hermana con Geno, o solo lo haces para molestarla? ¿Haz visto algún anime? ¿Haz pensado en la destrucción del universo? ¿Quieres unirte al lado oscuro?. Para Yuna: ¿Geno tendrá algún sueño en donde sus hermanos mueren (como representación de el AU Aftertale)? ¿Habrá ErrorInk?. Y un pequeño reto para los tortolitos: Digan lo que más quieren del otro. Bueno eso fue todo. Thanks por el capítulo que se me hizo muy gracioso, cuídate y BYE.**

Yunalessca: muchas gracias LunaBeatriz1 por tu comentario, me alegro que la personalidad de Chara te gustara y tienes razón no hay quien le gane al pequeño Geno. Vayamos ahora por las preguntas, la primera tanda es para nuestro querido Geno. Primera pregunta ¿Cómo haces para ser tan kawaii?

Geno: ¿kawaii yo?... oh vaya –Se sonroja bastante –muchas gracia Señorita LunaBeatriz1 por cree que soy kawaii y… no sé como lo hago solamente soy yo mismo y ya está.

Yunalessca: que cosita tan linda, CQ no se cómo has hecho para hacer un niño tan lindo como lo es Geno.

CQ: es un secreto –sonríe ampliamente con orgullo

Geno: por favor señorita Yunalessca, mama, podéis parar –el pobre no podía mas con la vergüenza

Yunalessca: no me los pones muy fácil… será mejor que sigamos con la siguiente pregunta, ¿te parece linda Frisk? Creo que hoy Geno sale muy avergonzado

Geno: ¿si me parece… linda Frisk? Pues… si… ella es muy linda

Frisk:… -estaba sonrojada

Yunalessca: que monada… las siguientes preguntas son para Chara la cuChara

Chara: puedes parar el chiste ya perdió su gracia hace rato

Yunalessca: está bien, vamos con la pregunta ¿shippeas a tu hermana con Geno, o solo lo haces para molestada?

Chara: entre ambas… Geno y Frisk hace buena pareja y hare lo que sea para que estén juntos, pero también aprovecho para méteme un poco con ella, me encanta avergonzada.

Yunalessca: ¿has visto algún anime?

Chara: pues si, Frisk se izo amiga de la profesora pez y de su noviecita, siempre de recomienda algunos animes y bueno los veo con ella, se podía decir que me gusta.

Yunalessca: ¿has pensado alguna vez sobre la destrucción del universo?

Chara: más que en la destrucción de universo pienso más en la destrucción de la humanidad, desteto a los humanos con toda mi alma.

Yunalessca: muchas gracias por pensar en nuestra muerte

Chara: de nada

CQ: después dices que yo estoy loca

Yunalessca: pues sigamos… ¿quieres unirte a lado oscuro?

Chara: pospuesto –sonríe con malicia

Yunalessca: las últimas preguntas son para mí, ¿Geno tendrá algún sueño donde sus hermanos mueran? Es muy probable, cuando Geno no está en buenas condiciones suele tener terribles pesadillas relacionadas con la muerte tanto suya como la de un ser querido, así que se podía decir que sí. ¿Habrá ErrorInk? Si pero no será tan evidente como Frisk y Geno puesto que estos dos son más pequeños, ambos tienen nueve años, y muy inocentes pero habrá muchos momentos tiernos entre los dos como el que hice para el capitulo 6. Y para termina con esto tenemos un pequeño reto para los tortolitos.

Geno: ¿Quiénes son los tortolitos?

Yunalessca: tu y Frisk

Geno:…

Frisk:…

Yunalessca: el reto consiste en que digáis lo que más queréis de otro, es decir lo que más os gusta.

Geno: oh… está bien… lo que me gusta de Frisk es su sonrisa… y que sea una persona muy determinada y amable.

Frisk: "lo que me gusta de Geno… es lo dulce que es y… es... muy maravilloso" –Frisk estaba como un tomate y parecía que iba a Salí humo de las orejas

Yunalessca: mejor paramos de momento que creo que dé va a dar algo a Frisk. Bueno hasta aquí todas las preguntas, muchas gracias por participar.

CQ: ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. espero que lo hayan disfrutado y os recuerdo que podeis hacer preguntas o retos a los personajes o a mi. Y sin nada mas que decir.**_

 _ **Geno: ¡nos vemos la próxima semana!**_


	11. Recuerdos infantiles

_**¡Hola a todos! aquí Yunalessca con un nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Chara: Junto**_ ** _conmigo_**

 _ **Yunalessca. ¡aaaaah! ¡¿Chara?! ¡¿que haces aquí?!**_

 _ **Chara: Geno no se sentía muy bien así que decidir sustituido mientras él descansa..**_

 _ **Yunalesca: ya veo... pero para la próxima avisa antes que menudo susto me lleve.**_

 _ **Chara: ya, ya ¿tu no tenias que disculparte?**_

 _ **Yunalessca: por supuesto. quería discúlpame con todos vosotros os lectores, la semana pasada no pude subir el capitulo por un fallo en mi Internet, hasta ayer no tenia Internet así como compensación el escrito un one-shot sobre mis pequeños esqueletos que espero que os guste, se subirá a mismo tiempo que este fic así que podeis ir a leerlo despues de leer este. También el estado dibujando a cada uno de los personajes, de momento tengo a Geno y a Error, podeis verlos en mi pagina de deviantart o Tumbr elegir la que mas os guste, aunque la gran mayoría que este relacionado con el fic se publicara el deviantart pero habrá algunas cosa en Tumbr, podeis hacerle a mis paginas desde mi perfil. Ya que estoy con los dibujos podeis dejar peticiones de dibujo, podeis pedir cualquier dibujo de algún personaje o de alguna escena en particular, también puedo hacer pequeños comic de los pequeños tanto si las escena ya salieron en la historia o no. Creo que eso es todo.**_

 _ **Chara: la verdad es que no**_

 _ **Yunalessca: mmm tienes razón peo esperare a que el capitulo termine para dar mi ultima noticia.**_

 _ **Chara: esa bien como quieras**_

 _ **Yunalessca: comencemos con el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **Chara: nos vemos abajo**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Recuerdos** **infantiles**

* * *

Ink era un niño de 9 años muy creativo y amable, poseía una mala memoria pero eso no de preocupaba en lo absoluto, de gustaba mucho dibujar y pinta como a su padre, el pequeño quisiera trabaja en lo mismo que él. Adoraba a su madre sobre toda las cosas, era su modelo a seguir, Ink siempre decía que su madre era generosa, amable, una persona muy creativa y que siempre lo animaba seguir su sueños, el pequeño esqueleto tenía a su madre en un altar que aunque ella cometiera un error él siempre la iba a ver como un ser prefecto, el quiere ser como ella de mayor. Ser como su madre y tener el mismo trabajo de su padre de mayor, Ink tenía las cosas muy claras para ser solo un niño pequeño. La vida de Ink era tranquila y pacífica en la mayoría de tiempo, cuando no tenía que lidia con las peleas de Error y Fresh o la enfermedad de Geno. Él recuerda como conoció aquel simpático y extraño trió.

Para ese entonces Ink tenía 5 años, era muy bajito para su edad pero a él no le importaba mucho. Estaba en el coche con sus padres, lo estaban llevando a la guardería como siempre, su padres hablaban entre sí, estaban hablando sobre un viaje que su padre iba hacer.

-no me puedo cree que quede solo tres días para que te vayas mi amor, el tiempo pasa horriblemente rápido –dijo Com algo triste

-no te preocupe caramelito, en menos de llo que canta un gallo ya estaré devuelta a tu lado –le sonríe de forma tranquilizadora

-aun así es la primera vez que estarás lejos de nosotros

-mami –llamo Ink

-¿si mi cielo?

-¿Por qué papi tiene que irse? –pregunto con inocencia

-oh vaya, pues mi pequeño Ink, papi tiene que irse por un asunto de su trabajo –contesto Com

-¿no podemos ir con papi? Como es las otras ocasiones–pregunto Ink

-esta vez no mi niño, tu madre tiene que ir a trabajar y tu ir a la guardería –contesto su padre –pero te prometo que te traeré un regalo cuando vuelva

-pero no quiero que te vayas papi –dijo triste el pequeño esqueleto –te echare mucho de menos

-yo también te echare de menos, a ti y a tu madre, no sabes cuánto deseo que podáis venir conmigo pero es imposible-dijo el hombre con tranquilidad –pero no te preocupes estaré devuelta muy pronto ya lo veras.

-está bien papi… -dijo sin mucho animo

El trayecto hacia la guardería se izo muy corto para el pequeño esqueleto, su madre lo ayudo a baja de coche y los tres entraron a la guardería, una de los cuidadores se acerco a ellos.

-¡muy buenos días! –dijo la joven con entusiasmo

-muy buenos días para ti también Helen –dijo el padre de Ink

-sí, muy buenos días Helen –dijo Com

-hola pequeño Ink ¿como estamos hoy? –Helen se agacho para ponerse a la altura de pequeño

-bi… bien -dijo Ink, aun estaba algo triste

-¿Qué pasa peque? se te ve triste –pregunto Helen preocupada

-lo que pasa es que mi marido va salí de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo y Ink no quiere que se vaya –dijo Com

-oh entiendo, no te preocupes peque, él volverá sin que te des cuenta –le sonríe -¡oh! Además no puedes esta triste si quieres hacerte amigo de los niños nuevos

-¿niños… nuevos? –pregunto curioso

-¡si! Son dos niños esqueletos como tú, su familia se acaba de traslada así que a partir de hoy van a venir a esta guardería ¿quieres conocerlos?

-si… -dijo Ink, parte de su tristeza se había ido, de daba curiosidad los niños nuevos

-pues vamos –lo agarra de la mano

-entonces nosotros ya nos vamos –dijo Com –cuídate mi cielo –lo besa en la frente

-que te lo pases bien mi niño –dijo su padre y acaricio con suavidad su cabeza

-sí mami, si papi

La pareja se despidió de la cuidadora y se fueron, la cuidadora llevo a Ink con los demás niños, estaban buscando a los niños nuevos pero solo encontraron a uno, era un niño que vestía una sudadera con varios colores a igual que sus zapatos, pantalones naranja y una gorra roja, Ink se fijo en sus ojos que eran inexpresivos.

-Fresh peque ¿Dónde está tu hermano? –pregunto Helen

-no lo sé, él solo de dio un ataque de pánico y salió corriendo –dijo el niño llamado Fresh

-oh dios, espera aquí, voy a ir a buscardo –iba a irse hasta que recordó algo –oh cierto, Ink él es Fresh tiene 4 años, Fresh él es Ink tiene 5 años

-un placer conocerte Fresh –dijo Ink con entusiasmo

-lo mismo digo Ink -dijo Fresh

-bueno tengo que irme –dijo Helen y se fue

Un rato después un grupo de niños se llevaron a Fresh para jugar dejando a Ink solo, Ink empezó a caminar por el lugar buscando que hacer mientras la cuidadora Helen volvía, en eso se fijo en una montaña de almohadas que parecía ¿temblar? El pequeño se acerco y empezó a quita algunas almohadas para encontrase con un pequeño niño esqueleto de color negro en posición fetal, llevaba una sudadera, pantalones, zapatos de color negro y gafas rojas. Ink lo toco suave mente de hombro pero el otro niño esqueleto a sentí el tacto se puso de pies de golpes y empezó a caminar de espalda alejándose de los más posible de Ink hasta choca contra una pared.

- **¡déjame en paz!** –grito el niño esqueleto, se notaba asustado y irritado

Ink se dé quedo mirando, por la mente de Ink pasaba el pensamiento de que quizá estaba así por ser un nuevo lugar. Le sonríe y de extiende la mano.

-hola mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Ink y ¿tu cómo te llamas? –dijo alegre Ink

El otro niño esqueleto no correspondió a su saludo solo se dé quedo mirando fijamente, el ambiente estaba algo incomodo, ningunos de los dos hablo durante un rato hasta que por fin el misterioso niños esqueleto decidió decir algo.

- **¿Por qué?** –fue lo único que dijo

-¿Por qué que? –Ink estaba confuso

 **-¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre?**

-porque eres nuevo por aquí y me gustaría llévame bien contigo –dijo con simpleza Ink

 **-¿quieres llévate bien conmigo?** –ahora era el turno de niño de esta confundido

-así es, me llamo Ink y tu ¿cómo te llamas?

- **eso ya lo dijiste** –dijo algo extrañado

-¿en serio? –pregunto Ink

- **si… bueno creo… no estoy seguro… veras…**

-lo siento mucho es que….

-tengo muy mala memoria –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Los dos niños se quedaron mirando a uno a otro un rato, era mucha coincidencia conocer a alguien que no tenía buena memoria, era algo inesperado.

- **Error…** -dijo el otro niño esqueleto

-¿disculpa?

- **Es mi nombre, me llamo Error y tengo 5 años** –dijo el niño un poco más relajado

-oh que nombre mas peculiar, un placer conocerte Error, yo también tengo 5

- **¿en serio?**

 **-** ¡SI!

- **curioso...**

-¿quieres ir a jugar?

- **¿a jugar?**

-si, así podemos conocernos mejor

- **no se…** -no parecía está entusiasmado

-vamos porfi –suplico Ink

- **es… esta… bien** –dijo Error nervioso – **pero por favor no te acerques demasiado**

-está bien, si es lo que quieres

Los dos niños se pusieron a jugar con unos cubos de colores, Ink de contó a Error que de gustaba hacer figuras con aquellos cubos y Error de dijo que le gustaba tira abajo los cubos de colores. Los dos se los estaban pasando en grande hasta que un pequeño grupo de niños se acerco a ellos.

-oye Ink ¿quieres jugar al escondite con nosotros? –dijo un niño rubio

-¡Claro! -dijo el pequeño Ink, se levanta de suelo, Error lo miraba algo triste, no quería que Ink se fuera pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, en eso se dio cuenta que Ink lo estaba mirando -¿vamos Error?

-¿ **yo también pue…?**

-¡ÉL NO PUEDE JUGAR! –interrumpió una niña pelirroja con la voz chillona

-¿eh? ¿Por qué no? –Ink estaba confuso, porque no podía Error ir a jugar con los demás, miro de reojo a Error y el pequeño estaba mirando perdidamente el suelo

-porque él es muy raro y da mucho miedo, hace un rato hizo algo muy extraño que daba mucho miedo –dijo un niño monstruos conejo

- **solo…. Reiniciaba porque me puse muy nervioso –** dijo Error

-Error… -Ink miro fijamente a niño que estaba ahora temblando

 **-** da igual, eres un bicho raro y nadie quiere jugar contigo -dijo el niño rubio

-no estáis siendo muy justo con él, Error es una buena perso….

- **¡TAMPOCO ES COMO QUISIERA JUGAR CON UNA ABOMINACIONES COMO USTEDES!**

-¡¿Error?! –Ink se preocupo por Error, su tono de voz había cambiado y su ojos estaban llenos de glitches

-¿Qué le pasa a tu voz? –dijo el niño conejo

- **¡ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!**

 **-** da mucho miedo… -la niña empezó a llorar llamando la atención de uno de los cuidadores que se acerco a los niños

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo el cuidador

-¡Error a asustado a Alice! –dijo el niño rubio

-¡si, Error empezó a grítanos de la nada!

-eso no es cier… -Ink fue interrumpido por el cuidador que agarro a Error de bajo y se lo llevo

-si vas a trata así a tus compañeros mejor es que te quedes en la esquina pensando –dijo el cuidador

Ink vio como Error intentaba quita la mano de cuidador de su brazo sin éxito, lo sentaron en una silla en una esquina de la sala a alejada de los demás, Ink no sabía que hacer, el cuidador no lo había dejado contar su versión de los hechos.

-ese extraño esqueleto ya se fue ¿vamos a jugar Ink? –dijo el niño rubio

-¡¿estás hablando en serio?! –Ink estaba molesto

-si… oye ¿Qué te pasa? –el niño estaba confundido

-¡yo no quiero jugar con vosotros después de lo que de hicisteis a Error!

-qué más da, él nos gritos y hizo a llorar a Alice –dijo el niño esqueleto

-es… es verdad –dijo la niña sollozando

-estuvisteis molestándolo, cualquiera perdería la paciencia si alguien lo tratase de la misma manera –Ink estaba muy molesto

-él es raro –dijo el niño rubio

-¡él no es raro! ¡Vosotros soy tontos! –grito Ink y se fue corriendo

Mientras corría no se estaba fijando por donde iba, las lagrimas empezaron a cae de sus ojos, menudo día llevaba el pobre, primero su padre tendría que hice lejos y luego tuvo que presencia una gran injusticia ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? En eso Ink choco contra alguien, según su altura debía ser un adulto.

-lo… lo siento –dijo el pequeño sin mira a la persona con que había chocado

-ink peque ¿Qué te pa…? ¡Oh dios mío Ink! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas llorando? –dijo la voz de Helen, Ink levanto la vista encontrándose con la cuidadora

-señorita Helen… -Ink empezó a llora mas y se abrazo a las piernas de Helen -¡por favor señorita Helen ayúdame!

-¿Qué te ayude? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Helen estaba muy confundida

Ink de contó todo lo que paso con Error, toda la injusticia que vio de parte de los niños y de cuidador que dio por hecho todo. Helen se quedo en silencio durante un minuto con cara de seriedad y luego mira con una sonrisa a Ink.

-Ver a decirle a Error que a puede levantase de la silla, ya no está castigado –dijo Helen

-¿en serio? –Ink estaba muy feliz por las palabras de Helen

-¡claro! Es injusto que este ahí cuando el no hizo nada malo ¿verdad? Vamos ve a decírselo mientras que yo le voy a canta las cuarenta a esos tres niños y a Robert –lo ultimo lo dijo molesta

-¡sí!

Ink fue corriendo donde estaba Error, el pequeño Error estaba tapando su cara con su capucha, ya quería que su madre viniera a buscarlos y poder hice de aquel horrible lugar. En eso sintió una mano toca su hombro y se levanto de golpe de la silla.

-¡lo siento mucho! No quería asustate –dijo Ink

 **-¿Qué haces aquí Ink? ¿No deberías estar jugando con aquellos niños?** –dijo Error con molestia y tristeza

-¿después de cómo te trataron? ¡Ni de broma! –Dijo con firmeza Ink –personas como aquellas no merecen amigos como yo

 **-oh… ya veo**

-bueno vine a decirte que ya no estás castigado, de explique todo lo que paso a la señorita Helen y ella ahora esta regañando a los niños y a señor Robert.

- **¿En serio?** –pregunto Error, era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo parecido por él sin contar a su madre y su hermano mayor.

-¡sí! podemos volver a jugar juntos otra ves

- **¿aun quieres jugar conmigo?**

-¡por supuesto! Además me gustaría ser tu amigo

 **-¿quieres que sea tu amigo?**

 **-** sí, solo si tu quieres –Ink extiende su mano

- **si… me gustaría… nunca ante el tenido un amigo –** Error con dificulta agarra la mano de Ink – **je… no es tan desagradable**

-¿eh?

- **no nada, vamos a jugar –** suelta su mano

Los dos jugaron hasta que fueron a buscarlos, Ink conoció a hermano mayor de Error que se llamaba Geno y vestía de blanco con una bufanda roja que parecía ser nueva. Ink se despidió de su nuevo amigo y volvió a su casa junto a su madre.

Quien dé iba a decir que a partir de ese día iba a tener unos buenos amigos como eran aquellos tres, también las madres de los niños se hicieron amigas muy cercanas, con el tiempo todos empezaron a sentirse como si fueran familia, ahí estaba la razón de porque Geno, Error y Fresh llamaban tía a su madre y él hacia los mismo con la madre de ellos. No compartían sangre pero estaban muy unidos que daba igual. Aquellos recuerdos hacían a Ink feliz, había conocido a personas maravillosas, sobre toda una de ellas que era su mejor amigo y fié compañero, el amor que sentía por Error era demasiado, que podía abarca el mundo entero.

-Ink cariño ya es hora de irnos –dijo Com

Ink volvió a la realidad y recordó que estaba dibujando mientras que su madre terminaba de corregir unos trabajos para luego ir a visitar a Geno y los demás.

-ya voy mama –dijo Ink para luego deja su blog de dibujo a un lado y Salí de su habitación.

* * *

 **Sección** **de preguntas y** **repuestas**

no hay preguntas, perdone la molestia

* * *

 **Pequeño adelanto de próximo capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 12: Tengo un rival en el amor**

 **-no lo entiendo -porque se sentía así, aquel chico lo estaba molestando ¿por que se sonrojaba? ¿era por el cumplido que hace un momento de había hecho?**

 **-¿que no entiendes? -lo miro con una sonrisa algo burlona**

 **-no te entiendo, hace un momento estabas siendo desagradable conmigo pero a siguiente me haces cumplido, no entiendo lo que pretendes**

 **-no pretendo nada, solo me pareces adorable y me gusa molesta a las personas que me agrada un poco -se va acercando lentamente a él**

 **-¿que vas hacer?**

 **fin de adelanto**

* * *

 _ **Yunalessca: hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, el adelanto que habéis leído hace poco era la ultima noticia de día por eso quizá dejado para el final, ¿no crees Chara?**_

 _ **Chara: aja, lo que digas -se encontraba distraida leyendo algo**_

 _ **Yunalessca: ¿que estas haciendo pequeña Chara?**_

 _ **Chara: leer...**_

 _ **Yunalessca: si lo se pero ¿que lees?**_

 _ **Chara: los comentarios de ultimo capitulo...**_

 _ **Yunalessca: ¿y?**_

 _ **Chara: me agrada un comentario de una chica que dice que tiene mucho planes malvado, estoy ansiosa por oírlos.**_

 _ **Yunalessca: porque no me extraña. Bueno recordad visita mis deviantar o Tumbr para ver los dibujos, también podeis hacer peticiones, podeis hacerles preguntas a los personajes o a mi, también podeis hacerles un reto. Sin nada mas que decir...?... Chara**_

 _ **Chara: ¿que?**_

 _ **Yunalessca: es tu turno**_

 _ **Chara:... -suspira -esta bien... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	12. Tengo un rival en el amor

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí Yunalessca con un nuevo capiulo.**_

 _ **Chara: y aquí Chara de nuevo, Geno sigue sin esta en forma así que seguiré aquí por un rato.**_

 _ **Yunalessca: Bueno ante de empezar con el capitulo tengo una noticia que dar.**_

 _ **Chara: no me digas que vas a poner la historia en hiatus**_

 _ **Yunalessca: Chara querida no bromees con eso**_

 _ **Chara: ok**_

 ** _Yunalessca: y no, no voy a poner la historia en hiatus todavía no estoy inundada en trabajo, la noticia que iba a dar es que pensaba hacer un fic donde mis pequeños niños se encontrase con sus versiones originales y me gustaría hacerlo cooperativo es decir que dos o mas personas escribamos las historia de fic y aquí llegamos a un punto importante que es que me gustaría si alguno de vosotros están interesado, si es así comunicase conmigo inmediatamente que el domingo a medianoche (hora de España) tomare una decision, si no hay nadie que quiera hacer el cooperativo conmigo voy hacer el fic pero completamente sola, cualquiera es bienvenido solo pido compromiso con esto. Se dará mas detalles a los participante por PM y si tenéis alguna duda pregunta._**

 ** _Chara: supongo que eso era todo_**

 ** _Yunalessca: pues si, ya no hay mas que decir ¡nos vemos abajo!._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: Tengo un rival en el amor**

* * *

Las salas de espera de un hospital normalmente suelen ser blancas con sillas grisáceas a excepción de la sala de espera de pediatría que estaba lleno de color y de juguetes para que los niños jugaran mientras esperaban que los llamaran. Geno estaba sentado al lado de su madre esperando su turno, iba a su habitúa revisión para ver como se encontraba, el pequeño esperaba que el doctor dijera que ya podía volver a colegio. Su madre se levanta y lo mira sonriente.

-voy a ir al baño ¿estarás bien un momento solo? –dijo CQ

-si mami –dijo Geno

CQ lo besa en la frente y va a dirección a los baños, Geno se quedo ahí sentado completamente solo, por su baja estatura sus pies no tocaban el suelo así podía mover las piernas hacia atrás y hacia delante para poder distraerse mientras esperaba. En eso entre en la sala una mujer humana junto con un chico esqueleto, la mujer de dice algo a niño y va hacer la cola en la recepción, el niño se va a donde los asiento y se sienta a lado de Geno, el pequeño Geno lo mira de reojo y ver que el niño iba vestido de negro, llevaba una gabardina con capucha, tenia puesta la capucha, pantalones largos y botas. El pequeño se sorprendió por el aura de misterio que rondaba por aquel chico, de daba curiosidad aquel misterioso esqueleto. Geno se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico lo miro fijamente.

-tómame una foto que te dudara más –dijo el misterioso esqueleto burlona mente

Geno salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de la situación y se sonrojo.

-lo siento, no soy un mirón pero me pareciste curioso –dijo Geno avergonzado

-suelo llama la atención, digamos que soy esquelorifico

Hubo un gran silencio entre los dos durante un rato pero en eso una pequeña risa que provenía de Geno izo que el silencio desapareciera.

-eso fue terriblemente bueno –Geno intentaba aguantase la risa

-¿te gustan los juegos malos de palabras? –pegunto el chico esqueleto

-sí un poco

-para reírte con eso debe gustate más que un poco

-puede

-me llamo Reaper

-encantado Reaper, yo soy Geno –le sonríe

-así que Geno… ¿de dónde proviene tu nombre? -pregunto curioso Reaper

-pues no lo sé, mama nunca me lo dijo –contesto Geno algo extrañado, era la primera vez que alguien de preguntase por su nombre -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-porque me vino una palabra a la mente

-¿Cuál palabra?

-Genocidio –dijo con simpleza Reaper

-eso no suena muy bonito

-es porque no es bonito –lo mira con simpleza -¿sabe lo que significa la palabra?

-si... – ¿Por qué la conversación había tomado este rumbo? -¿eso fue lo primero que se te ocurrió cuando te dije mi nombre?

-sip… -fue lo único que dijo

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante un buen rato, Geno fijo su vista de nuevo a Reaper.

-y bueno… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás enfermo? –pregunto Geno

-nop… solo me doble la muñeca con una caja pesada y me duele un poco, puede que se me haya desencajando el hueso un poco –contesto sin mucho interés Reaper

-entiendo…

-¿y tú? ¿Qué hace un pequeño niño como tú por aquí?

-no soy pequeño, y solo estoy aquí porque estoy enfermo –dijo Geno distraída mente, esto llamo un poco la atención de Reaper

-¿así? De que entonces ¿gripe? ¿Un refriado? No será sarampión ¿verdad?

-ninguna de esas…

-… -Reaper se acomoda en su asiento –ya veo… bueno no me gusta mete las narices en los asuntos de un renacuajo

-no soy un renacuajo –Geno empezaba a molestase un poquito, no era muy normal en él molestase con facilidad pero aquel chico creaba un efecto en él que no podía explicar

-claro que lo eres, ¿Cuánto años tienes? ¿8? ¿7? –el tono de voz de Reaper era burlona

-11

-oh 11 añito tiene el renacuajo, ya eres todo un hombrecito, bueno mejor dicho un hombrecito y medio

-puedes ya deja de métete con mi altura, tu tampoco eres muy alto que digamos –Geno empezaba a sonar como Error

-ya pero da igual… -dijo tajante

Geno iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento su madre había llegado de vuelta de baño y se sienta alado de él. No hubo más palabras entre los dos niños, a rato la que debía ser la madre de Reaper ya había terminado habla con la recepcionista y había ido a lado de su hijo. Pasaron los minutos y a fin llamaron a Geno para que entrara en la consulta, él y su madre se levantaron, el pequeño se dio cuenta que Reaper lo había estando mirando todo el rato que estuvieron en silencio ¿Por qué lo hacía? Oye la voz de su madre llamándole, se había quedado parado su sitio sin moverse ningún milímetro, miro a Reaper de reojo y este de sonrió, Geno suspira y va a junto de su madre.

* * *

Había sido un largo día para Geno, de habían dado una buena y una mala noticia, la mala era que no podía volver a colegio hasta que no se recuperase por completo pero la buena noticia era que podía ya salí de su casa y hacer pequeñas actividades sin excederse y eso era bueno porque iba a ir a parque más tarde con Chara y Frisk. Ambas niñas vinieron a visitado de nuevo, Geno pensó que Frisk estaría molesta con él por lo sucedido la ultima vez, realmente él no tenía ni idea porque todo había acabado así, pero no fue así Frisk estaba bien, algo nerviosa pero bien. Durante la visita hablaron de la cita de medico que Geno tendría al día siguiente.

-Entonces podas Salí si el médico te da el visto bueno –dijo Chara

-más o menos es así –dijo Geno

-"¿pero si el médico dice que no puedes salir?" –escribió Frisk en su pizarra

-pues tendré que quedame en casa hasta la próxima cita médica –dijo Geno un poco desanimado

-eso suena muy aburrido –dijo Chara sin aparta su mirada de su hermana y de Geno

Frisk miraba preocupada al desanimado de Geno, se notaba que ella quería consolado pero no sabía cómo. En eso una idea de vino a la cabeza, eso debía funciona para unir aun mas a Frisk y a Geno.

-¿aquel hora tienes la cita? –pregunto Chara

-por la mañana ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –dijo Geno algo extrañado

-porque si te dan el visto bueno podemos ir los tres juntos a parque por la tarde ¿Qué te parece? –Chara miro fijamente a Geno a los ojos

-me parece una idea estupenda pero no puedo promete nada –Geno se sentía un poco incomodo por la mirada de Chara

-se entiende –ahora Chara dirigió su mirada a Frisk -¿Qué te parece hermanita?

-"¿Qué está haciendo?" –dijo Frisk en lenguaje de signo para que Geno no supiera lo que estaba diciendo

-"¿yo? nada" –Chara de había contestado en lenguaje de signo, era obvio que podía comunicase así puesto que podía traducir los signos –"solo propongo ir a parque, solo eso ¿Cuál es el problema?"

-"tú tienes la maña de que cualquier actividad se convierta en algunos de tus planes"

-"¿y que si es así?" –Frisk la mira fijamente –"está bien tu ganas… si este es otro de mis planes, pero es para ayudarte con Geno"

-"Chara te agradezco que quieras ayúdame pero ya lo hemos hablado, puede que Geno no sienta lo mismo que yo"

-"eso no lo sabes, además puede que de momento no sienta lo mismo pero puedes hacer que lo haga"

-"¿Qué quieres decir"

-"pues veras" –Chara sonríe –"aunque Geno no sienta lo mismo que tu puedes hacerle cambia de parece si lo seduce"

-"¿Qué significa seduce?" –pregunto Frisk con curiosidad

-"significa que seas muy cariñosa y dulce con Geno, eso hará que se enamore inmediatamente de ti"

-"¿eso funcionara?" –Frisk no estaba muy convencida

-"estoy al 95 % segura de que funcionara"

-"¿Qué pasa con el otro 5%?"

-"que puede que Geno termine por tomate por una acosadora y no quiera volver a vete" –dijo Chara tranquilamente

-"¡eso no es muy tranquilizador!"

-"vamos la vida conlleva riegos"

Hablaron un poco más y decidieron seguir con el plan de Chara, mientras tanto Geno no se enteraba de nada de lo que estaba pasando delante suyo, se sentía ajeno pero a la vez sentía que ambas niñas estaban hablando de él. Chara y Frisk dejaron de hablar en signos y Chara dé dijo a Geno que a Frisk de parecía una buena idea ir a parque, un rato después las niñas la vinieron a recoger.

La cita médica no había salido como se esperaba pero a menos el pequeño esqueleto podía cumplir su promesa de ir esa tarde a parque con sus amigas. Geno se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un comic mientras cantaba su canción favorita. En eso sonó el timbre de la casa y poco después su madre lo estaba llamando diciendo que ya habían venido a recogerlo. El pequeño dejo su comic en su escritorio, salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la entrada para encontrase a las chicas. CQ de agradeció a las niñas por querer ir con Geno a parque, Geno se despidió de su madre con un abrazo y se fue con las niñas. Caminaron por un buen rato, durante el camino estuvieron hablando de algunas cosas hasta por fin llegaron a su destino. En primer lugar se montaron en los columpios y estuvieron allí hasta cansarse. Luego los tres se sentaron en un banco para descansar, hablaron un rato hasta que Chara se le ocurrió ir a por unos helados para todos, se fue y dejo a solas a Geno y a su hermana como habían planeado las dos. Los dos niños se habían quedaron en silencio, Geno se sentía algo vergonzoso, después de accidente no había podido quitase a Frisk de la cabeza, y Frisk se sentía muy nerviosa a tener cerca a Geno. Todo parecía ser mucho más fácil ante, antes de incidente y de averigua sus verdadero sentimientos pero no podía echase atrás por lo menos ella debía intentado. Frisk determinada apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Geno para dar su primer movimiento en seducir a niño esqueleto.

-¿fri… fri… frisk? –Geno la mira algo nervioso y desconcertado ¿por qué se sentía así por tener a Frisk a su lado?

Frisk en cambio no sabía que es lo siguiente lo que iba hacer, había actuado un poco por impulso y no sabía cómo continúa. Mientras tanto Chara estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos vigilando a la pareja con unos prismáticos.

-vamos par de tórtolos, no tenemos todo el día –había dicho Chara con algo de frustración

Geno estaba algo confundido, nervioso y avergonzado, así que de pareció buena idea habla para que sus nervios desaparecieran.

-oy… oye Frisk… ¿has visto algo nuevo en la televisión? –se notaba desde China el nerviosismos de Geno

-"'pues en la tele nada…" –había escrito en su pizarra sin separa su cabeza del hombro de Geno –"pero Alphys, la novia de Undyne, me recomendó un anime y la verdad es que me está gustando mucho"

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto curioso

-"Plastic Memories, es una historia bonita"

-tendré que verla entonces, si a ti te gusta debe ser buena

-"…"

Estuvieron en silencio otro rato mas hasta que Frisk de agarra de la mano y Geno se sorprende por la acción.

-¿Qué pasa Frisk? –la mira y Frisk de devuelve la mirada

Frisk se fue acercando a Geno lentamente, él estaba desconcertado y sonrojado ¿Qué iba hacer Frisk? Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salí de pecho, cerró los ojos y espero por lo que iba a sucede pero aquello nunca iba pasa…

-vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí –dijo una voz masculina con un tono burlón -¿nos soy demasiados pequeños para hacer cosa de adultos?

Los dos niños se separan de golpes y dirigieron la mirada hacia la persona que había hablado encontrándose con un niño esqueleto vestido de negro que Geno reconoció a instante.

-¿Reaper? –dijo Geno y Frisk lo mira

-no esperaba volver a vete tan pronto renacuajo –dijo burlón Reaper

-no soy un renacuajo –dijo molesto Geno, esto izo que Frisk se sorprendiera y él se avergonzó por eso –lo siento Frisk… será mejor irnos –iba a levantase de banco pero Reaper no lo dejo

-oh vamos no seas así por lo menos presentame a tu linda novia –a Geno de pareció que los ultimo lo había dicho con enfado pero seguro se lo había imaginado

-ella… ella no… ella –el nerviosismo de Geno no lo dejaba hablar –ella no es mi novia

-"…"

-¿ah no? Pues que pena –dijo Reaper con falsa lamentación pero estaba feliz y… ¿esperanzado?

-solo… somos… -Geno no pudo continua

Frisk se levanta de su sitio, la niña estaba temblando como una hoja y se va corriendo de ahí a dirección donde estaba su hermana, cuando llega a donde ella estaba la agarra de brazo y se la lleva a puesto de los helados. Geno se levanto de golpe e iba a ir detrás de ella si no fuera que Reaper lo había agarrado de brazo.

-¡déjame ir, tengo que ir detrás de Frisk! –grito Geno intentando zafase de agarre de Reaper

-como así es como se llama esa mocosa –dijo Reaper con malicia

-¡ella no es una mocosa! –grito muy molesto Geno, ese extraño no tenía derecho a insulta a Frisk

-oh el renacuajo está molesto –Reaper lo acerca a él y lo sujeta por su cintura –un renacuajo inútil enfadado que no puede defenderse

-eres muy desagradable –Geno intento alejado, tener a Reaper cerca por alguna razón de ponía nervioso

-y tu un niño tontito pero lindo –de sonríe pícara mente

-¿Qué? –Geno se sonroja sin sabe porque

-no me escuchaste dije que eras lindo –Reaper acaricia la mejilla de Geno haciendo que ese tiemble y su corazón se acelere

-no lo entiendo – ¿Por qué se sentía así? Aquel chico lo estaba molestando ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? ¿Era por el cumplido que de había hecho hace un momento?

-¿Qué no entiendes? –lo mira con una sonrisa burlona

-no te entiendo, hace un momento estabas siendo desagradable conmigo pero a siguiente me haces cumplidos, no entiendo lo que pretendes

-no pretendo nada, solo me pareces adorable y me gusta molesta a las personas que me agradan un poco –se va acercando lentamente a él.

-¿Qué vas hacer?

-nada solo dejaste lleva renacuajo lindo –sonríe

Reaper acerca cada vez más su rostro hacia el de Geno, el pequeño se había congelado en el sitio y no sabía qué hacer, se sentía igual que hace rato con Frisk, él no entendía nada ¿Qué demonios de estaba pasando? Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, realmente todo era una locura. Cuando Reaper estaba ya pocos centímetros de Geno fue interrumpido por una voz estridente.

-¡aléjate de él saco de huesos!

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Reaper fue golpeado en la cabeza con algo pegajoso y frió que izo que soltara a Geno, alguien había jalado a Geno hacia atrás alejándolo inmediatamente de Reaper, Geno miro de reojo quien era y se había encontrado con una Chara completamente enfada, el pequeño niño trago saliva, realmente ve a Chara de esa forma de daba miedo. Chara se pone delante de Geno enfrentándose a Reaper que intentaba limpiase lo que alguna vez fue un helado.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! ¡¿Y qué intentabas hacerle a Geno?!

-primero se saluda y luego ya puedes pregunta por el nombre que por cierto es Reaper y segundo, eso no te incumbe pero creo que ya te estaba haciendo una idea –dijo burlón -¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso tú querías ser la primera en dárselo?

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –grito furiosa Chara

-muchas cosas la verdad… pero si no querías entonces… -dirige su mirada hacia Frisk que se encontraba cerca de Geno –ya entiendo, estás haciendo de casamentera para ella

-eso no te incube –los dientes de Chara empezaron a rechinar

-Chara por favor cálmate… -suplico Geno

-¡no me digas que me calme! ¡este saco de huesos pervertido te iba hacer algo y merece un castigo por eso! –Chara estaba en cólera

-¡por favor para! –grito Geno

Todos miraron a Geno sorprendidos y todo pudieron nota que él estaba temblando y respiraba aceleradamente.

-ya no entiendo nada –las lagrimas empezaban a salir –se supone que hoy debía ser un día divertido pero debes de eso me el sentido raro, estoy muy confundido, no paro de temblar, me pongo nervioso, todo me da vuelta y mi corazón no para de latir, no lo entiendo

-Geno… -Chara puso su mano en el hombro de él –yo…

-lo siento… estoy siendo un idiota ¿verdad? –dijo un desolado Geno

-no pasa nada… creo que entre todos tuvimos que ver ¿quieres ir a casa? Debes está agotado

-si… creo que me excedí

-vamos entonces… Frisk nos vamos

Frisk afirmo y miro a Reaper, este estaba descolocado completamente, ella lo miro un poco más y se fue alado de su hermana. Todo ha sido un desastre desde principio a fin, se dejo lleva por impulsos que izo que Geno se pusiera así y luego se tuvo que echa a correr porque no quería oír la realidad de la boca de Geno, solo eran amigos y nada más, Chara la regaño por huir de esa manera y dejando a pobre Geno solo con aquel extraño y ambas volvieron con los helados a lugar donde estaba Geno encontrándose con aquella escena. Casi Reaper de roba un beso a Geno si no fuera que Chara se interpuso entre los dos. Todo se había complicado de una manera muy terrible y ahora no solo ella tendría que liria con los errores que cometió en ese día si no que ahora de la nada de había parecido un rival, en definitiva las cosas no podían ponerse peores.

* * *

 _ **Yunalessca: Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Chara: jajaja**_

 _ **Yunalessca: ¿ahora porque te ríes?**_

 _ **Chara: el fin de la humanidad esta cerca**_

 _ **Yunalessca: ¿como lo sabes?**_

 ** _Chara: me lo ha dicho una encantadora señorita en su review_**

 ** _Yunalessca: hecho de menos a Geno como compañero_**

 ** _Chara: ¿que quieres decir con eso?_**

 ** _Yunalessca: nada... bueno recordar que podeis hacerles preguntas y restos a los personajes o a mi y visita mis paginas de Devianart y Tumbr. sin nada más mas que decir._**

 ** _Chara: hasta el próximo capitulo_**


End file.
